Mi aventura en Japón
by Akari Etsu
Summary: ¿Quieres conocer a los personajes de Death Note? Pues si es así, sumérgete en este fic cargado de misterio, humor, romanticismo, aventuras... Y donde tu puedes ser la protagonista. ¿A qué esperas para entrar?
1. 0 - Introducción al fic

¡Bienvenidos y bienvenidas! ;)

Por fin he decido escribir mi primer fic de Death note. *aplausos*

Antes que nada, me gustaría explicaros que, la idea con que me baso para escribir este fic, surgió cuando leí un fanfic (de otra serie) en el que la autora, de esa historia, se había inventado un personaje; justo lo que tengo pensado hacer. El personaje que me voy a inventar, no tendrá nombre, por lo que podrás ponerle el tuyo. ¡Así podrás conocer a los personajes de Death Note! Jejejeje xD

En el caso de este fic, la protagonista será una chica de alrededor 19 años (ya se irá revelando a medida que vaya avanzado la historia sobre sus cualidades) y si eres un hombre te recomiendo inventarte un nombre para la chica y si eres mujer, puedes colocarle tu mismo nombre o como prefieras. La historia estará redactada con un narrador interno, que en este caso eres tú mismo/a.

Ahora os escribo las pautas de cómo estará estructurado el fic y de esta forma facilitar su lectura:

- Normal - Dialogo y cuando describa.

_- __Cursiva y Subrayada __- _Cuando aparecezca el nombre o alguna información de la protagonista.

- " " - Mayoritariamente lo utilizaré cuando haya que leer.

- (Entre paréntesis) - Cuando deba complementar alguna información o hacer alguna aclaración.

- ' ' - Cuando haya dicho algo y lo repita para mis pensamientos.

Por el momento creo que no tengo que poner nada más, si más adelante me encuentro con la necesitad de alguna pauta os avisaré.

Ahora, os digo un poco desde que punto de la serie está orientado mi fic. Light sabe que Ryuuzaki y L son la misma persona, pero no sabe el nombre real de este. También Light y Misa se conocen y son pareja. De aquí para adelante todo queda suprimido, ¡TODO así que L no ha muerto! Jejejeje xD

Ah! Se me olvidaba, **Disclaimer: Los personajes del fic son del derecho de sus creadores, Tsugumi Õba y Takeshi Obata, yo solo hago una versión a mi estilo, sin animo de lucro.**

Finalmente, quería decir, que aquí solo pondré las instrucciones y en el siguiente capítulo comienza el fic. Cualquier duda o crítica siempre es bienvenida.

¡Y dejadme reviews, que me anima a seguir escribiendo!

Un beso :D


	2. 1 - Mensaje

***Mi aventura en Japón***

1 - MENSAJE

Pulsé el botón para abrir el cacharro metálico.

Poco después, me conecté a internet. Seguidamente accedí a mi correo, para ver si había algún mensaje interesante en él. Hacía tiempo que no lo habría, había estado muy ocupada; y ahora, viernes a las 22:30h, después de una atareada semana de estudio, por fin podía tomarme un tiempo de ocio.

Cuando la página se cargó, parpadeé dos veces. En la bandeja de entrada había 102 mensajes sin leer. La gran mayoría de estos, eran procedentes de la carrera la cual estoy estudiando; muchos otros, eran de mis amistades; y el resto, era publicidad irrelevante, que fue directamente a la basura. Después de hacer un vistazo rápido a todos los correos, percibí que había uno que no se ajustaba a ninguna de las clasificaciones anteriores. Para ser exactos, no había remitente y no encontré ningún dato sobre él. ¿De quién será? Como de costumbre, mi curiosidad me convenció para que lo abriera. No sabía el porqué, pero, me encontraba extremadamente emocionada por descubrir de qué se trataba.

Sin mucho más, pinché en el mensaje. En él, había una especie de nota y empecé a leerla en voz alta:

"_(Tu nombre)__ ,_

Necesito reunirme contigo con suma urgencia, quiero tu participación en un proyecto que voy a empezar a realizar. Por ahora, no te voy a dar más detalles, ya que comunicarme por correo se me hace un tanto incomodo.

Y recuerda, aún me debes un favor.

L."

¿L? L... L... Solo conozco una persona que use ese término para nombrarse y es el... Detective L... ¿Será L...? ¿Un favor...? ¿Un nuevo proyecto? ¿Esto no será una broma de mal gusto? Estuve reflexionando durante varios minutos, todo se me hacía muy poco increíble, a pesar de ello, razoné que este mensaje era demasiado extraño para que fuese una broma.

Si no recuerdo mal... L está a cargo del caso Kira, un asesino que mata a criminales de parada cardiaca. ¿Me necesitará para atraparlo? Verdaderamente, ese proyecto del que habla me intriga… ¿De qué se tratará? Sonreí sin darme cuenta. Si quería respuesta a mi pregunta debería preguntárselo a él mismo. Bueno, por el momento debería ir a Japón, ya que es el país por el que tengo entendido que está trabajando. Volví a sonreír. Será un buen momento para poner en práctica mi japonés, lo he estudiado, aunque el viaje me servirá para perfeccionarlo.

Al instante, cogí el móvil que se encontraba a mi lado y llamé al aeropuerto.

- Buenas noches, ¿qué desea? -preguntó una recepcionista, intentando hacer buena voz a pesar de su cansancio.

- Quiero un billete a Japón, por favor.

- Deje que mire. -me puso en espera. Venga, venga... Estuve varios minutos así, hasta que volvió a hablarme- Emm... Hay un vuelo para aquí una semana.

De aquí una semana... ¡Es demasiado tarde! En el mensaje pone que es urgente...

- ¿No tendrá alguno antes? Es muy urgente.

- Pues... El más próximo si rechazando el de aquí una semana…. –noté que ojeaba el ordenador- Hay un vuelo a Japón dentro de una hora... Supongo que no le interesará ya que a estas horas...

¡¿Una hora?! Me quedé pensando durante varios minutos.

- Está bien. Cojo ese vuelo.

No hay otra opción, me interesa bastante ese proyecto, debo ir lo más pronto a Japón. Pude imaginarme que la recepcionista se sorprendía al otro lado del teléfono con mi respuesta tan convincente, a pesar del poco tiempo.

- Muchas gracias. Voy pitando hacia allí. –concluí.

- Recuerde que debe estar aquí en un cuarto de hora para pasar por todos los trámites del aeropuerto.

¡Joder! ¡Un cuarto de hora!

Colgué de inmediato, cerré el ordenador y fui al baño para arreglarme en unos segundos. Poco después, puse el ordenador en su estuche y llamé a un taxi. Cogí mi bolso, donde llevaba dinero y el pasaporte. ¿Ropa? No me da tiempo a cogerla... en fin, en Japón ya me compraré vestimenta. En unos instantes el vehículo se encontraba en el portal de mi casa, y subí a este.

- Al aeropuerto, y pise a fondo, voy con retraso. -dije enérgica mientras me sentaba y me colocaba el cinturón.

- Bien, sujétese fuerte. -contestó el conductor con un cigarro en la boca.

Era un hombre joven, no debería superar los veinticinco, musculoso, con un corte de pelo casi al cero y su estatura debería ser de metro sesenta, aproximadamente. El hombre me miraba por el retrovisor mientras mantenía una sonrisa, que a mí no me causaba ninguna gracia, era más, me irritaba. ¡Parece un pervertido!

Por suerte, el aeropuerto, no se encontraba demasiado lejos de donde vivía, así que pasaría poco rato junto aquel tipo que me miraba con ojos de desearme. Aunque por otro lado, también ponía su atención a la carretera. Se había tomado al pie de la letra cuando le dije 'pise a fondo', ya que iba por lo menos a una velocidad de 100 km, por unas calles que solo permitían un máximo de 50; y también, en más de una ocasión se saltó algún que otro semáforo. Como le pongan una multa por superar los límites de conducción... Por la hora que era, en la calle, no encontré a nadie, y gracias a eso, había menos tráfico. Estaba todo tranquilo.

Finalmente, llegamos al aeropuerto y el conductor aparcó. Eran las 22:45h.

- ¿Cuánto es? –pregunté, estresada, tenía ganas de bajarme y subir al avión.

- Bueno, serán treinta y ocho libras esterlinas (moneda de Inglaterra) aunque... –se giró para verme- si quieres, no te cobro nada si te quedas conmigo durante unas horas... y ya sabes... -intentó seducirme con un estilo desastroso.

A continuación, me extendió una caja de cigarrillos para que cogiera uno.

Sonreí pícaramente. Este tipo quiere un lio de una noche.

- ¿Tienes mechero?

El hombre se sorprendió ante mi pregunta. Seguidamente con la mano libre, con la que no poseía la caja, la metió en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón, de dónde sacó el objeto pedido. Después me lo extendió para que lo cogiera.

- No, si yo no lo quiero. -él frunció el ceño, sin entender nada, se encontraba perdido con la conversación- Solo quería asegurarme que había alguien dentro del vehículo que tiene tu mismo nivel intelectual. –aclaré firme y conservando una sonrisa triunfadora.

Se quedó petrificado con mi explicación, él no sabía con quién estaba tratando.

- Los tipos como tú me dan grima. –concluí.

A continuación, abrí la puerta del coche y salí, pero antes, dejé el dinero que había costado el trayecto en mi asiento.

Entré divertida al aeropuerto, seguro que ahora aquel hombre se lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a insinuarse a una mujer, seguro que ese imbécil esperaba que me rindiera a sus brazos. Eso conmigo no le funcionaría.

Mientras pensaba, me fui dirigiendo a la recepción. El edificio se encontraba bastante vacío, había poca gente. Di mis datos a una recepcionista, incluyendo el pasaporte y mi tarjeta de crédito para que me cobrase el viaje. Poco después, un hombre me preguntó si llevaba maleta, para recogérmelas y llevárselas a la planta baja del avión para que no me molestasen durante el vuelo.

- No, solo llevo equipaje de mano. –dije mostrándole el bolso, entonces él se despidió y fue a preguntar a otros pasajeros.

A continuación, pasé por la seguridad del aeropuerto. Pronto llegó la hora de salida del avión y con el resto de pasajeros, unos veinte calculé, subí al transporte volador.

Desde ahora, empieza mi aventura en Japón.


	3. 2 - Japón

***Mi aventura en Japón***

**.**

**.**

**.**

2- JAPÓN

Una azafata me despertó. El avión había aterrizado y eso significaba que había llegado a mi destino. Había estado durmiendo durante todo el viaje, y era normal, estaba rendida con la semana que había realizado, no obstante, mientras dormía había dado mil vueltas al mensaje, recibido por L. ¿Sería verdaderamente él? ¿En el caso afirmativo, como contactaré con él para decirle que me encuentro aquí? No me ha dado ningún dato para comunicarme con él. ¿Exactamente qué querrá de mí? ¿Sabrá que ya estoy aquí?

Cuando desconecté de mis profundos pensamientos, le di las gracias a la mujer ya que me había despertado con un tacto muy delicado. Cogí mi bolso. Después, bajé del avión. El resto de pasajeros fueron a buscar sus equipajes, mientras que yo, como solo llevaba mi bolso, me dirigí a la salida del aeropuerto.

Finalmente, abandoné el inmenso lugar, para encontrarme en el distrito de Kanto. ¿Ahora qué hago? Miré el reloj, eran las 14:00h y mi estomago ya me exigía algo de comer. Sin ninguna idea en mi cabeza, empecé a pasear por el centro de la cuidad para encontrar algún restaurante. Me decanté por entrar en restaurante japonés, donde pedí al camarero alguna comida tradicional nipona. El hombre me recomendó soba, un plato de fideos finos elaborados con harina de alforfón. Cuando me trajo la comida en un zaru, me explicó que este plato se servía frío, con una salsa o caldo, donde quedaban sumergidos los fideos. Cuando por fin se fue a atender a otros clientes, me alegre, él me había estado explicando una barbaridad de curiosidades del plato y mientras tanto, no podía comerme la comida ya que quedaría como una desinteresada y maleducada pero es que tenía mucha hambre, no probaba bocado durante demasiadas horas. ¡Buen provecho! Pensé, mientras empezaba a comer.

Cuando acabé, pedí la cuanta, pagué y salí del lugar.

¿Deberé buscar un techo donde dormir? Tendría que ir a algún hotel a preguntar precios. A continuación, paseé por la zona hasta que vi un hotel cercano. Leí que este se llamaba "関東の楽園" que traducido quedaría una cosa así "El paraiso de Kanto" (Nombre inventado, no es muy original, pero jejeje xD). Entré. La recepción era espaciosa de unos 90 metros; donde había seis sofás repartidos; al lado de estos, unas mesitas de vidrio donde encima había puestas muy ordenadamente revistas y periódicos con las últimas noticias; también, las paredes estaban pintadas de colores vivos y con carísimos cuadros; y finalmente, varias esculturas repartidas por la estancia que le daban un toque elegante y sofisticado. Me acerqué a la recepción, donde había cuatro mujeres hablando mutuamente.

- Hola. -dije, para que me prestasen atención.

- ¿Qué desea? -me preguntó una de ellas y me hizo un gesto indicando que me iba a atender. Ésta tendría unos treinta años e iba vestida de etiqueta y extremadamente maquillada.

- Una habitación.

- ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? –me preguntó mientras tecleaba algo en el ordenador.

Pues... no lo sé. No me había puesto a pensar sobre cuánto tiempo iba a quedarme en Japón. La verdad, es que solo había pensado en la nota de L y había suprimido cualquier idea que no se relacionara.

- De momento, por este fin de semana... ¿cuánto cuesta?

- La tarifa normal de cada día son 15,00 yenes, donde le entra el desayuno y limpieza de la habitación.

- Me parece bien.

Saqué mi tarjeta de crédito del bolso y se la entregué para que me cobrase. Poco después, un hombre también trajeado, me acompañó hasta la habitación. Subimos el ascensor, hasta la planta 8 y después hasta la puerta 23. Cuando el hombre se fue, me quedé mirando la habitación. No era extremadamente grande, a pesar de ser un hotel de cinco estrellas, aunque cubría las necesidades de una mujer de 19 años. Tenía un comedor, una habitación y un baño de tres piezas. Pronto me cansé de estar en la habitación, los espacios cerrados me aburrían y así que decidí salir a la calle y tomar el aire fresco. Mientras bajaba por el ascensor, me puse a reflexionar. Bien, ahora ya estoy en Japón, pero ¿cómo me lo haré para contactar con L? No tengo ningún dato sobre él. ¿Y si lo busco yo misma? Me sugirió mi subconsciencia, viendo el problema resuelto.

Cuando estuve a fuera del hotel, de repente empezó a sonar una melodía, Turn Me On, de David Guetta y era procedente de mi móvil. ¿Quién será? Abrí el bolso, cogí el objeto y me fijé que era una llamada oculta, que significaba que no salía el numero.

- ¿Diga? -pregunté desconcentrada sin saber quién iba a contestar.

- Encantado de volver a oír tu voz, _(tu nombre)._ -dijo una voz, que recordé rápidamente, y escuché que éste hablaba con un tono neutro.

- ¿L? -pregunté intuitivamente. ¿Cómo ha conseguido mi número?

- Escucha. -masticó algo- Me satisface que hayas hecho caso al mensaje que te he enviado y que hayas venido lo antes posible.

- En la carta especificaste que era urgente. Por eso vine nada más leerlo.

- Creí que te tomarías unos días en venir, por ello, el trabajo del que te hablé no se va a empezar aún, prefiero esperar. Te voy a dejar que te tomes un descanso.

- ¿Un descanso? ¿Quién crees que eres para ordenarme tomarme un descanso? -dije como una reñida por creerse que yo acepto ordenes que como una pregunta.

- No me malinterpretes. -siguió diciendo con ese tono calmado y como si todo lo supiese- Supongo que preferirás comprarte algo de ropa, ya que con las prisas del viaje no te has traído equipaje. -noté que volvió a meterse algo en la boca- Además, últimamente has estado demasiado ocupada, te mereces un descanso.

Arrugué el entrecejo y pensé un momento lo que me había dicho.

- ¿Me estas espiando acaso? -silencio- Solo podrías saber lo de las maletas si me estuvieras viendo. ¿Te encuentras aquí?

L no dijo nada durante unos minutos y con eso deduce que de alguna forma, actualmente desconocía, me estaba viendo. Había hablado más de la cuenta. Eso me hizo sacar una sonrisa.

- Sí y no. -dijo tajante finalmente. ¿Qué significa eso?- Ten encendido el móvil, y atenta a él, en cualquier momento puedo ponerme en contacto contigo. –se tomó unos segundos sin decir nada- Pienso que no hará falta que te lo diga, pero, sé prudente. Adiós.

- Espera...

Antes que pudiera preguntarle algo más, él colgó para cortar la comunicación. Maldita sea... ¿Lo de prudente? ¿Qué se cree que no sé cuidar de mi misma? ¿O lo dirá por...?

Finalmente, moví mi cabeza con la intención de dejar esos pensamientos de lado. Miré el móvil y vi que la llamada no se había identificado, por lo que no lo podría llamar. Uff… Sigo sin tener ninguna idea de cómo descubrir donde se encuentra. Reflexioné unos instantes; además seguramente que la investigación será en vano, tratándose de él habrá borrado cualquier rastro de su existencia. ¿Qué hago? Suspiré resignada, para después volver a esbozar una sonrisa sin saber muy bien el porqué, finalmente habré de hacerle caso e irme a comprarme ropa, ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Poco después, pregunté a una mujer que pasaba cerca y me indicó como debía ir hasta el centro comercial más cercano. ¡De compras a Japón! Se reía a carcajadas mi subconsciencia.

Éste era amplio, de estructura circular, muy bien decorado y con muchas tiendas dentro. Entré en uno de los comercios, donde había muchos vestidos, faldas, pantalones, camisetas... ¡Ni más ni menos era el paraíso de la ropa! ¡Cualquier mujer se volvería loca! Mi mirada se repartió por toda la tienda, hasta que finalizó en una preciosa blusa que había en una percha. Sin darme cuenta me acerqué a ella. La cogí por una de las mangas, y cuando me la iba a llevar al vestidor para probármela, me di cuenta que otra mano cogía la manga contraria de la prenda. Quité mi vista de la blusa y la dirigí al individuo que se quería hacer propietaria de mi blusa. Ésta de estatura promedio, cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas y ojos marrones claro, llamativos accesorios, vestido de negro y muy corto.

- Ah… -ninguna de las dos nos percatamos que habíamos cogido las dos a la vez la blusa- Lo siento, la he visto y la he cogido sin más. No me he dado cuenta que... -dijo la joven de la misma edad que yo.

- No, no te preocupes. -la miré- La necesitas más que yo.

- ¿...?

- A ti te quedará mejor que a mí. Además, seguro que tu novio te verá muy hermosa para vuestra próxima cita. –respondí divertida.

Me miró sorprendida y poco después dijo:

- Vale, me la quedo pero, ven conmigo a ver cómo me queda.

A continuación, me cogió de la mano y se metió en el vestidor. Después salió de este y me enseñó cómo le quedaba. Le comenté que le quedaba muy bien, ya que estilizaba su figura. Poco a poco, entre las dos fuimos probándonos la ropa de la tienda, salíamos y entrábamos sin parar de los vestidores. Horas más tarde, pagamos y nos dirigimos a un bar cercano que mi compañera conocía.

- ¡Qué cansada estoy! Hacía tiempo que no compraba tanto. -dije sentándome en la silla y dejando salir un bostezo.

- ¡Sí, Sí! -ella también se sentó- ¡No hay nada mejor que ir de compras! ¿A qué si? –me preguntó animada y yo dejé salir una carcajada- Ahora que me acuerdo… Aún no me has dicho tu nombre. Yo me llamo Misa Amane, encantada.

- Hay que descortesía la mía. -dije de forma graciosa y las dos reímos- Me llamo _(tu nombre y apellido)_.

Entonces vino un camarero y pedimos unas bebidas, estábamos sedientas.

- Una pregunta... ¿Cómo supiste que la blusa que miraba quería ponérmela para mi próxima cita con mi novio?

- Observándote. -contesté, después hice un largo trago de la Coca Cola traída por el camarero.

- ¿Eh?

- Muchas de mis conclusiones se basan en la observación –empecé a relatar a mi compañera- por ello, cuando te vi, pensé que con esta blusa, bastante ajustada, con pico en forma de "V" y viendo tu forma de vestir; lo más lógico fue pensar que querías sorprender a tu novio en la próxima cita. –contesté como si nada.

- Wow, ¡Misa-Misa está muy sorprendida! -me dijo aplaudiéndome- ¿Eres detective o algo por el estilo?

- ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

- Em... Porque saber todo eso de una persona que ni siquiera conoces es de ser muy inteligente... -me miró intrigada- aunque también eres muy guapa. ¿En fin, eres detective?

Le sonreí.

- Nunca me he considerado una buena detective, solo aplico la observación y luego, quizá pueda sacar conclusiones. -suspiré, hice otro sorbo a la bebida y mi compañera también- Pero basta de hablar de mí, ahora cuéntame algo sobre ti.

Estuvimos unas horas hablando, y averigüé bastantes cosas de esta chica. Para empezar Misa Amane trabaja como modelo y actriz y es bastante famosa en Japón. Después salió el tema de los padres y me contó que ellos habían fallecido, aunque gracias a Kira estaban vengados ya que había matado a su asesino. Le di el pésame de la mejor forma posible, y ella me explicó que lo había superado, ya que gracias a su actual novio, el mundo había vuelto a ser feliz. Luego me habló de su novio, se ve que es muy inteligente, uno de los mejores alumnos de Japón y que es muy atractivo y tierno. Está muy enamorado de él pude observar.

- Misa, ya van siendo las ocho. –dije al comprobarlo con el reloj, debía volver al hotel, estaba oscureciendo.

- Oh... Si que ha pasado rápido la tarde. ¿_(Tu nombre)_ nos volveremos a ver?

- Por supuesto. ¿Qué te parece si nos damos el numero?

- OK.

A continuación, nos dimos los respectivos números de móvil. Después pagamos las bebidas y salimos del centro comercial. Nos dimos dos besos en las mejillas y un cálido abrazo, después nos despedimos felices. Ella se fue para un lado y yo para otro, con destino el hotel. Debía darme una ducha caliente, de esas que te quedas completamente relajada, y después me iría a dormir. Había sido un día duro y agotador.

Mientras me dirigía al edificio, pensé en Misa Amane, la chica que acababa de conocer. Ella me había dejado con un mal sabor de boca, tenía la sensación que ocultaba algo, o más bien dicho, que escondía un secreto demasiado grande para una persona con tan buen corazón. ¿De qué se tratará? Debo descubrirlo, Misa Amane es un sujeto interesante.

* * *

**¡Hola lectores!**

**Para empezar perdón por la tardanza en actualizar pero****,**** es que he estado muy ocupada con los estudios… Bueno, en fin, que cada vez que leía un review me animabais un montón a seguir con la historia a pesar de tener poco tiempo. También decir, que he recibido bastantes comentarios (más de los que esperaba jeje xD) y eso me alegra, ya que no pensaba que esta historia pudiera gustar tanto. **

**¿Qué os pareció el capitulo? Siento que de momento quizá encontréis poca acción pero****,**** poco a poco el fic se irá poniendo interesante****.**** ¿Qué os pareció la introducción de los personajes?**

**Nota: En el fic, los personajes (L, Light, Misa, "tu") tienen la misma edad, en resumen 19 años. **

**Finalmente, ¡dejadme review que me anima a seguir escribiendo! xD**

**Un beso;)**


	4. 3 - Encuentro

**Aviso: ****Recomiendo leer antes el manga **_**Another note - El caso del Asesino serial B.B de Los Ángeles**_**ya que quizás no entiendas a la perfección el contenido del capítulo. **

**Gracias y... ¡disfruta de la lectura! ;)**

* * *

***Mi aventura en Japón***

.

.

.

3 - ENCUENTRO

Salí del restaurante que había en el hotel. Acababa de desayunar. Era pronto, nada más que las diez de la mañana y aún no había recibido ninguna noticia de L. Eso me preocupaba y me inquietaba; además, desde hacia unas horas mi mente se preguntaba si alguien –a parte de L- sabría de mi llegada a Japón. Era un punto del cuál no había hecho reflexión, ¿podría afectarme?

Como no tenía nada que hacer, salí del hotel; los espacios cerrados me aburrían. A mí me gustaba más estar en el aire libre y pasear por la calle, así pensaba mejor.

En la calle encontré poca gente, estaba tranquila, parecía que la gente japonesa prefería quedarse el domingo haciendo el vago en sus casas. Respiré profundamente, hice un vistazo a la calle, y me puse a pasear. Pasé por delante de un kiosco y tuve la idea de comprar el diario, no era una lectura que me emocionara, pero, si L me quería pedir ayuda sobre el caso Kira, que es lo más lógico y obvio, debía informarme, no querría quedar como una inculta delante suyo. Eso nunca.

Caminé hasta llegar a un parque, en el cuál no había nadie. Me senté en un banco. Era un paisaje fantástico, podía ver como el viento movía las hojas de los árboles y los columpios se tambaleaban lentamente. Había un buen ambiente. Me puse a leer el diario. En este, había bastantes noticias, y yo fui directamente al apartado del caso Kira. No había tiempo que perder. El diario relataba: "Ayer, como una vez más, Kira ha impartido su justicia asesinando a 23 individuos con su característica parada cardiaca; entre ellos, 5 japoneses, 5 alemanes, 4 chinos, 4 brasileños, 3 ingleses y 2 españoles. Todos ellos, miembros de una extensa organización que se dedicaba a fines corrupción entre otros casos..."

El móvil interrumpió mi lectura. Dejé el diario rápidamente y cogí el objeto, esperaba intensamente que fuera L. Miré quien estaba llamando y para mi desilusión no era el detective, suspiré apenada. En la pantalla ponía "Mamá".

- Hola.

- ¿_(Tu nombre) _donde estas? He llamado varias veces a tu casa y no me lo has cogido. ¿Estás bien, hija?

Mi madre. Ella como siempre tan sobre protectora conmigo, sobre todo desde que me había independizado. Tenía la costumbre de llamarme diariamente o cada dos días, para preguntarme como me iba; y yo con lo del mensaje me había olvidado completamente de ella.

- Sí, mamá, estoy perfectamente. -mi voz sonó un poco cansada y poco atenta, ya que no me gustaba que mi madre se estuviera entrometiendo en todos mis asuntos.

- ¿Dónde estás? -me preguntó con tono preocupado.

Mientras mi madre hablaba por el teléfono, escuché a mi padre. Este le decía a mi madre que me dejase más intimidad, que su hija se estaba haciendo mayor. Mi padre era un hombre serio, culto, audaz y entendía que su hija necesitaba su espacio, por ello, no opuso resistencia cuando el año pasado me convertí en mayor de edad y decidí instalarme en una casa propia; en cambio, mi madre, eso no lo entendía, para ella seguía siendo su niñita y nadie la haría cambiar de idea. Es tozuda como una mula.

Volví a suspirar.

- Estoy en Japón.

Después de responder, recapacité lo que le había dicho a mí madre, y mi cerebro se auto preguntó: ¿Está mal decirle donde me encuentro? L me dijo que fuera prudente... ¿He cometido un error?

Mientras me rebatía conmigo misma y mi madre me daba un sermón sobre que porque no le había informado -que por cierto no le presté la mínima atención-, un coche fúnebre estacionó a unos tres metros detrás de mí. Le vi de reojo y me dio muy mala espina.

- Em... -dudé durante unos instantes, interrumpiéndola- Mamá ya te llamaré, ahora estoy ocupada. -dejé a mi madre con las palabras en la boca.

A continuación, corté la comunicación y doblé el diario por la página de las noticias de Kira. Seguidamente lo guardé junto con el móvil en el bolso.

De reojo miraba el coche, quizá solo era mi imaginación, pero había una mitad de mi mente que me decía que no me podía fiar del individuo que se hallaba dentro de aquel vehículo; y la otra mitad, se moría por averiguar que sorpresas presentaba. Maldición... ¡Es una sensación tan extraña! Yo la llamaría curiosidad, si, curiosidad, en esos momentos como tantas veces me pasaba, tenia curiosidad, ¡la madre que la pario! Tenía la cabeza en blanco y solo pensaba en gilipolleces, esa era la palabra más adecuada para esa situación. ¡Concéntrate!, me exigió mi subconsciencia.

Entonces, fui interrumpida mentalmente, y antes que pudiera hacer algo, mi cuerpo empezó a pesarme más de lo acostumbrado; mis músculos se tensaron, impidiendo mi movilización; me sentí débil, vulnerable; y antes que cayera estirada en el banco del parque, vi al individuo, bueno, más bien una silueta negra ya que por el estado al cual me encontraba, mi visión se vio afectada y lo veía borroso, pero pude percibir que se trataba de un hombre por su figura y a pesar de mi falta de visión en aquellos momentos, percibí un detalle: su sonrisa. Mantenía una sádica sonrisa perfectamente particular de un psicópata; y en su mano, poseía una especie de pañuelo, seguro que en él había inyectado alguna especie de anestésico y me lo había puesto en la nariz para que lo inhalara. Finalmente, fui cerrando lentamente los parpados, no tenía fuerzas para resistirme; y poco a poco, fui conducida, obligadamente, a un profundo sueño, donde pasé a la merced de mi secuestrador.

.

.

Desperté. Deduce que me encontraba sentada en una silla de madera antigua por el estado de ésta. También tenía ambas manos atadas a la espalda y lo mismo con los pies. Intenté quitarme la cuerda que me tenía apresada pero, fue inútil. No podía ver los nudos, aunque estaba convencida que se trataban de nudos de molinero ya que son rápidos de hacer y muy resistentes. No hay forma de que pudiera salir de allí por mi propia cuenta... ¡Es algo imposible! ¡LA MADRE QUÉ PARIO A ESE IMBÉCIL QUE ME HA SECUESTRADO! En mi rostro seguramente había una expresión de puro odio y rabia. Suspiré, debía mantener la calma, estresándome no podía encontrar soluciones.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo, y eso me molestaba, ya que a más no podía ver el reloj para comprobar la hora. Entonces observé el alrededor, parecía que me encontraba en una fábrica textil abandonada porque había muchos artilugios para trabajar con hilos. Estaba bastante oscuro, solo entraba un poco de claridad gracias a las ventanas rotas por causa de la antigüedad del edificio. De pronto, en el suelo vi un bulto negro que se movía, estaba sentado de una forma algo poco usual, pero no le pude ver el rostro. Un escalofrió recorrió por toda mi columna vertebral, congelándome mis cinco sentidos por unos instantes, y en ese preciso momento la imagen del psicópata con la sádica sonrisa apareció en mi mente.

- ¿Hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos, eh, _(tu nombre) _? ¿Sorprendida? -me preguntó él. Para mí fue una autentica sorpresa ya que no esperaba que comenzara a hablarme con ese tono tranquilo y con una cierta ironía.

No contesté, ni tenía la mínima intención de hacerlo. ¿Quién se cree?

- Oh... Que lastima me da que ya no me recuerdes... -prosiguió al ver que no le dirigía la palabra- Bueno, al fin y al cabo, nuestro encuentro fue hace cuatro largos años... -paró de hablar, como si recordara algo- Supongo que mi hermano sí que te dejó huella.

¿Cuatro años de nuestro encuentro? ¿Hermano? ¿De qué habla? Con las preguntas en mi mente, comenzaron a aparecer un montón de imágenes que nublaron mi visión. Las fotografías que transcurrían eran procedentes de todos los hechos ocurridos tiempo atrás. Finalmente, cuando esa secuencia acabó, ya sabía quién era mi secuestrador. A pesar de descubrirle, le seguí sin hablar, debía pensar en un plan de huída.

Me encontraba detenidamente observándolo, aún estaba oculto en las sombras y eso me ponía frenética, aunque no lo demostré, debía mantener mi cabeza fría y centrada. Parecía que no quería hacerme daño o eso al menos de momento. Estos pensamientos me tranquilizaron y me daba una cierta distancia. Nos quedamos en un silencio terrorífico, y parecía que a él no le incomodara.

De pronto, por segunda vez del día, empezó a sonar mi móvil, estaba segura que era el mío porque sonaba mi canción Turn Me On, de David Guetta. Deseé intensamente a Dios, si existe, que no fuera mi madre llamándome otra vez porque estaba preocupada. ¿Por cierto: donde se encuentra mi bolso? Guardé el móvil en él, ¿donde lo habrá dejado? Él se levantó del suelo y percibí que metía su mano derecha en el bolsillo del pantalón de dónde sacó el aparato ya que quedaba iluminado.

- ¿Vas a contestar? -por fin, le dirigí la palabra con un tono firme.

- Sssh. -tuve de respuesta. Noté que tardaba unos instantes en cogerlo por lo que seguramente estaría mirando el número- Como supuse, has llamado a la misma hora... Puedo prever fácilmente tus movimientos. -dijo como un pensamiento pero en voz alta. Cogió la llamada, para mi sorpresa- Hola, cuánto tiempo... hermano. -hubo un silencio- Sí, tengo aquí a tu amiguita. -el interlocutor le explicó algo- Si quieres venir a buscarla se encuentra en la vieja fábrica de tejedores a las afueras de Kanto. Sí, la que está abandonada. No te preocupes, a ella no le voy a hacer nada, de momento… -y ese 'de momento' me sonó muy mal y me hizo fruncir el ceño- Bueno, me despido que mi invitada me mira con mala cara. -cortó la comunicación y me pareció que guardaba el teléfono en su bolsillo.

- Sabes que no es tuyo, ¿verdad, Beyond Birthday? -pude notar que hacia una especie de mueca y eso me alegró- Más conocido como B.

- No esperaba menos de ti.

- Y también sé que con quien estabas hablando era L.

Ahora solo debía esperar a que el detective llegase, que seguro seria dentro de poco; y de mientras, debería hacer de tripas corazón, mantenerme calmada -como lo había hecho hasta la fecha- y entretener a B para que no escapara antes que apareciese L para arrestarlo.

- ¿En qué piensas? ¿No querrás irte tan rápido? -interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- ¿Porque te ocultas entre las sombras? -le pregunté, cualquier cosa valía la pena para ganar tiempo.

No contestó y en vez de eso oí unos pasos que se acercaban pausadamente. El individuo se acercó de tal forma que con los tenues rayos de luz, filtrados por las ventanas, pude visualizar su rostro; llevaba el cabello negro y muy revuelto; sus ojos eran rojos, tenían una mirada fría y distante, y sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas, dándole una apariencia de haber dormido poco y encontrarse cansado; su piel era tan blanquecina que adoptaba tonos cadavéricos; y por último, iba vestido completamente de negro y un poco encorvado. Era una copia de L, su gemelo. Estábamos a un metro de distancia.

- ¿Satisfecha, miss de los detectives? (Este es un apodo que BB usará para la prota. Seguro que os habíais quedado así (?) jejeje xD)

- Podríamos decir que sí. Aunque no lo entiendo, pensaba que tu objetivo era L, ¿porque me has secuestrado?

- L es mi plato fuerte, eso no hay nadie que lo pueda negar pero, reconozco que tú me has causado mucha curiosidad, tienes una aguda agilidad mental para unir cabos sueltos y además tienes un don que pocas personas lo conocen. Eso me atrae.

- ¿Entonces qué esperas de mi? Te recuerdo que has cogido la llamada de L, dándole la dirección de este lugar ¿A qué estás jugando? L te atrapará. -dije seria y convencida. La conversación se estaba poniendo complicada aunque mantenía una chispa de misterio. Me encantaba.

- Aún no lo sé. Por lo que intuyo, los dos estamos igual de perdidos. Los dos vamos detrás de L.

Hice una mueca de desaprobación.

- Yo no voy detrás de nadie, acuérdate. Porque como ya sabrás, fue L quien se puso en contacto conmigo.

BB esbozó otra de sus particulares sonrisas, que a cualquier ser vivo le podría causar un trauma duradero durante años; pero a mí, no, era más, en aquellos momentos quería averiguar más cosas sobre este sujeto.

- ¿En qué vuelves a pensar? -me preguntó con un tono neutro.

- Desátame. -le ordené tajadamente.

- ¿Sabes?

Se fue acercando otra vez pausadamente, hasta que nuestros pies se tocaron. A continuación se encorvó un poco más, acercándose a mi oído donde murmuró misteriosamente:

- Esto no funciona así.

Por unos instantes se me paró el corazón, no sé si fui por sus palabras o por el contacto de sus labios casi rozando mi oreja. Poco después, se volvió a mover y me miró directamente a los ojos, sin pestañear. Eso me fascinó. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, estaba completamente segura que con ellos había presencia la muerte de miles de víctimas, aunque también, en ese momento supe que les falta ternura, no había chispa de amor. Mientras que esos ojos me absorbieron, él se acercó hasta el punto que nuestras narices se rozaban. Al instante, B sonrió pícaramente y rozó sus labios con los míos. No hice ningún movimiento, mi cuerpo estaba estático, inmóvil. A continuación, se aproximó más y acabamos besándonos profundo. No sé cuanto duró, pero puedo afirmar que estuvo bien, y eso mi mente no lo pudo admitir ni procesar. Por falta de oxigeno, se acabó. Los dos nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos mientras volvíamos a respirar regularmente. A continuación, él volvió a dejarme mi espacio, y se apartó de mi para quedar a un metro de distancia.

- ¿Sabes? -le pregunte y me miró. Sonreí sagazmente- Esto tampoco es que funcione así. -le dije irónica como él había hecho minutos antes.

- De eso no te puede caber duda.

Le miré, aún sin creerme que me había besado, mi mente me exigía que debía pedir una explicación sobre el beso, aunque si me pusiera a discutir ahora sobre tal tema, no conseguiría nada, además aún debía descubrir más datos sobre él. Cuando me propuse preguntarle algunas incógnitas que tenia, el ruido de un motor de coche se escuchó a fuera, y los dos el nombre de cierta persona apareció por nuestras mentes.

- Creo que es el momento de decir adiós. Ya es demasiado tarde para que puedas escapar. -mi plan había salido bien, ahora L seguro que lo cogía.

- Sí, ahora es el momento de despedirnos, pero no obstante nos volveremos a ver, recuerda que al gran Beyond Birthday no es fácil de atrapar, tengo varios trucos vago la manga, miss de los detectives.

Entonces como había dicho, de la manga sacó un pañuelo y ni más ni menos, se trataba del que había utilizado hacia pocas horas. Poco a poco se fue acercando con la intención de ponerme el objeto en la nariz. Moví velozmente la cabeza, negándome a inhalar el anestésico. Entonces él me acarició suavemente la mejilla. ¿Qué hará este capullo ahora?

- No tienes donde ir, entregarte. –le dije intentando sonar lo más rígida posible.

Sonrió.

- Saluda de mi parte a ese detective amigo tuyo. Ah! -hizo como si recordara algo- Y una cosa más, esta estrategia tuya para entretenerme no te ha funcionado para mucho porque yo voy a escapar, aunque me gustaría que más veces me quisieras distraer para intentar atraparme. -se acercó al oído y me murmuró- Sweet dreams (felices sueños, traducción del inglés) y cuídate.

Dicho eso, me volvió a poner el pañuelo, a pesar de mis resistencias, pero es que en tales condiciones no tenía posibilidades de ganarle. Poco después, mis ojos volvieron a verlo todo borroso. BB se apartó y no lo volví a ver, solo escuché unos pasos que se alegaban del lugar de donde me encontraba. Segundos después, oí el sonido de una puerta abrirse y que alguien accedía al lugar. Este empezó a gritar acaloradamente mi nombre, el individuo parecía preocupado. Y antes que pudiera ver a mi salvador, los parpados se me volvieron a cerrar automáticamente y me desmayé.

~Fin del capítulo: 3 - ENCUENTRO~

* * *

**Hola, hola, hola ;)**

**Aquí de nuevo xD ¡Estoy súper intrigada por vuestras opines sobre el fic! ¿Qué os pareció? ¿Me he arriesgado demasiado haciéndolo así? jejeje :D **

**Bueno, es que Beyond Birthday para quien no lo conozca es el gemelo de L y es idéntico físicamente a este. BB era el primer sucesor de L, pero a este la idea de ser un reemplazo no le agradaba, y decidió huir de la Wammy's House, para encontrar la manera de probar que él era superior a L. De esta manera, tras estar desaparecido por varios años, finalmente reaparece perpetrando una serie de asesinatos en Los Ángeles, los cuales llaman rápidamente la atención de L por su peculiaridad. Él solamente aparece en el manga Another Note (que os he indicado arriba), donde este es encarcelado, aunque en mi fic haré que ha escapado de prisión. Esto lo aclaro porque yo recientemente me he dado cuenta que existía este fantástico personaje, y se ha convertido en mi novio platónico a parte de L *·* jijiji xD **

**Bueno, después de esa introducción, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo tanto como yo escribirlo ya que durante todo el rato me imaginaba a mi misma gusto a Beyond :D O/O ¿Quién vendrá a "rescatarnos"? Eso se sabrá próximamente****...**

**Nota: No sé si se os habéis dado cuenta pero, BB y la protagonista ("tu") se conocen y esa aventura saldrá dentro de algunos capítulos donde estaran los personajes de B, L y "tu" como principales. ¿Os he dejado intrigados? ¡Soy malvada! jajajaja xD**

**Ah! Y como siempre, muchas gracias a los lectores que dejan comentarios :D Cada uno me anima un montón! ;)**

**¡Y dejadme comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo!**

**Un beso :·3**


	5. 4 - L

Antes que nada me gustaría decir esta frase: "Si uno se equivoca, se disculpa y sigue adelante" ¿Sabéis quién la dice, no? Pues sí, Near.

Bueno, eso lo dijo porque hay varios lectores que se han confundido con respecto a BB en el anterior capítulo. Cuando leí los reviews diciéndome que L y BB no eran gemelos, me volví a leer la aclaración que puse abajo sobre BB. Me di cuenta que me había expresado fatalmente, ya que yo sé que BB y L no son gemelos, aunque, no obstante, en este fic haré que lo serán, pienso que puede quedar bastante bien. Siento los malentendidos y espero que ahora todo esté un poco más entendido.

Sin más, gracias por tu atención y adelante con la lectura! ;)

* * *

***Mi aventura en Japón***

.

.

.

4 - L

Cuando desperté, me fregué los ojos suavemente. Percaté que ya no me encontraba en la antigua fábrica textil y también que estaba acostada en una cama. Hice un vistazo a la habitación; ésta tenía un volumen considerable; las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco; y a mi izquierda, una inmensa ventana, aunque por ella no se podía visualizar nada ya que el paisaje estaba oscuro. ¿Sería de noche?

- Por fin has despertado.

A continuación, giré la cabeza hacia donde había escuchado la voz. A mi lado derecho, se encontraba de perfil la misma figura masculina que me había secuestrado. Él estaba sentado de cuclillas en una silla normal. ¿No debe cansarse sentándose así? Por unos instantes pensé que era BB y eso no me produjo ninguna alegría, pero, entonces él me miró. Era idéntico a BB aunque había unas ligeras diferencias entre ambos. Le reconocí enseguida, era el Detective L. Me quedé unos minutos observándolo, estaba agradecida con él, con su ayuda había salido de aquella fabrica, ya que por mi propia cuenta se me hubiera hecho imposible.

- ¿Estoy en un hospital? ¿Qué hora es? -pregunté incrédula aún con un poco de sueño.

Paso unos minutos hasta que me contestó.

- Sí, te encuentras en urgencias, te traje cuando te encontré. Actualmente son las diez y media de la noche.

Ahora era él quien me observaba. Sus ojos negros me contemplaban con una chispa de curiosidad y gravando en su retina cada movimiento, cada respiración, cada sonido que salía de mis labios… ¡Eso me irritaba! ¿No me podía mirar como todo el mundo hace?

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, _(tu nombre) _? -me preguntó, parecía intranquilo, aunque su aspecto no lo aparentó- Ahora tienes mejor color que cuando te encontré sedada en aquella silla vieja.

- De momento bien. Gracias por venir a rescatarme.

- Yo ya preveía que te ocurriera alguna cosa durante tu estancia en Japón. -me miró directamente a mis ojos- Lo siento.

¿Era verdad lo que estaba viendo? ¿L se preocupaba por mi salud? Se le veía disgustado, aunque de cierta forma me gustaba que se preocupara conmigo.

- Ahora que me acuerdo... ¿No me estabas espiando? ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta que me habían secuestrado?

- Cuando llegaste a Japón sí que te estuve espiando aunque después de hablar contigo por teléfono, llegué a la conclusión que te podías apañar bastante bien sola. Pero, finalmente, he visto que necesitas mi protección.

Me sentí como una niña pequeña irresponsable que siempre necesita la supervisión de un adulto ya que por sí sola no sabe cuidarse. A pesar de eso, L tenía razón, no tuve prudencia, había permitido a BB que me secuestrase fácilmente. Juré ahí mismo que eso no volvería a pasar.

- Aún así te agradezco que hayas venido. –le dije, esbozando una auténtica sonrisa.

Él no dijo nada. Me miraba fijamente a los ojos y parecía que no le importara si me incomodara. Era la segunda vez que veía al detective y nada había cambiado, seguía idénticamente a hace cuatro años atrás.

A continuación, alguien picó a la puerta. Ésta se encontraba a unos tres metros por detrás del pelinegro.

- Adelante. -habló L secamente.

Poco después, entró un anciano, alrededor de 71 años, pelo blanco al igual que su espeso bigote, gafas de montura simple y trajeado. Se dirigió a nosotros con seguridad y velocidad, a pesar de la edad, parecía que los años no le pasasen factura. Él traía un carrito, donde observé que encima había unos cuantos platos de comida. ¿Para quién serán? Mientras se acercaba a mí, el detective dijo con su característico tono neutro:

- _(Tu nombre), _este es mi mayordomo y mano derecha como L. Su alias es Watari.

¿Él también tiene seudónimo?

- Encantada.

- Lo mismo digo señorita. -me alagó mientras hacia una leve reverencia- L me ha hablado mucho de usted, verdaderamente es fantástica, si me permite el comentario.

Asentí con la cabeza. Poco después, Watari dejó la comida justo al lado de la cama, donde yo tenía libre elección para coger los alimentos.

- Una última cosa, Watari. -el aludido mostró interés- Tráeme a mí también comida, cenaremos juntos. Gracias. -dijo el pelinegro, retomando su posición de ver por la ventana el paisaje oscuro.

El anciano asintió, se fue de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

- Come todo lo que quieras, debes reponer fuerzas. Hoy solo habrás desayunado y supongo que debes estar hambrienta. -me dijo más relajado.

Él no se equivocaba, me encontraba hambrienta, mi estomago ya me exigía comida.

- Gracias por la comida.

Cogí el primer plato que toqué. Cuando lo tuve en mi regazo inmediatamente supe que se trataba de onigiri, un plato japonés que consiste en una bola de arroz rellena o mezclada con otros ingredientes; ésta suele tener forma triangular u oval, y a veces está envuelta en una pequeña tira de alga nori. Sinceramente, me gustaba este detalle que había tenido L de traerme comida nipona. Le di un mordisco y mastiqué. ¡Estaba riquísimo! A continuación seguí comiendo y cuando acabé cogí otra bola de arroz.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio.

L de pronto giró su vista para verme, me sonrojé un poco ya que tenía su mirada fija en mí y a más, no parpadeaba.

- ¿Q-qué? -titubeé.

- Me gusta tu nuevo look. -su voz era seria pero, burlesco- Así estas más graciosa.

- ¿De qué hablas? -dejé de comer, sin saber nada.

- Allí hay un baño con espejo. Si quieres, levántate y refléjate en él, entonces entenderás que me hace tanta gracia de ti.

Fruncí el ceño un tanto molesta, pero quería saber que era lo que tanta alegría le causaba al detective. Deje el plato en el carrito. Me levanté y me dirigí a otra puerta que había en la habitación. Giré el pomo, abrí la puerta y después la cerré. El baño era de tres piezas; váter, pica y ducha. Me coloqué delante de la pica, tal y como había dicho L. Seguidamente, me miré en el espejo.

Mi rostro se veía un poco cansado e insignificante; pensé que era causado por inhalar tanto cloroformo. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que a L le había hecho gracia. Pero si es una tontería de lo más infantil... Aclaró mi subconsciencia con desgana. Alrededor de la boca, habían un par de granos de arroz pegados, y estos me daban un toque de payaso. ¿Tanta gracia debe hacer? Bueno, la verdad es que tenía tanta hambre que ni siquiera cuidé mis modales... Suspiré, y sin saber bien porque saqué una sonrisa con los pensamientos respectos al pelinegro.

Aproveché para hacer mis necesidades. Mientras tanto, reflexioné que ya era el momento de aclarar las dudas que tenia sobre el mensaje recibido.

Cuando salí del baño, pregunté sin más:

- ¿Y qué caso necesita mi participación?

- Estoy seguro que ya lo sabes. –respondió, medio masticando algo.

A continuación, me di cuenta que había otro carrito. Eso significaba que Watari había venido mientras estaba en el baño y le había traído la cena o algo que se podía llamar cena, ya que la comida que tenía parecía de todo menos para cenar. En el carrito había un montón de dulces y una tetera. Él se encontraba degustando un pastel de nata, bueno, me parece que hay más nata que pastel… ¿Entones no se debería llamar nata con algo de pastel? Suspiré ante mis penosos pensamientos y seguidamente respondí al detective:

- ¿El caso Kira?

- Exactamente. Como agente de la CIA (Central Intelligence Agency, en inglés) que eres, quiero tu colaboración para poder arrestar a Kira.

- Ya veo... Pero la CIA se encarga de la recopilación, análisis y uso de inteligencia, mediante el espionaje en el exterior; ya sea a gobiernos, corporaciones o individuos que puedan afectar la seguridad nacional del país. ¿Qué trabajo tendría asignado?

- Lo que quiero decir, es que atrapásemos a Kira entre ambos, pienso que somos un buen equipo. -volvió a comer- Me gustaría que le atrapársenos mediante tus trucos como agente de la CIA, ya que eres especialista en espionaje y una extraordinaria maestra del disfraz. –terminó el pastelillo y se chupó los dedos, después se llevó el pulgar a la comisura de sus labios- Es una operación complicada, donde habrá que implicar suma delicadeza y astucia, porque estamos hablando de Kira y él es muy perspicaz. Además, tu eres la única persona en este mundo que tiene un 80% de probabilidades para que le salga perfecto el plan. –se paró, como si estuviera pensando- Si aceptarás, deberíamos trazar un plan entre los dos. Yo ya tengo varias ideas. ¿Qué me dices?

- Acepto. -aclaré sin más.

L se quedó alucinado con mi respuesta tan convencida y firme. A mí también me había impactado la forma con la que me había expresado, pero es que vine aquí con la idea de ayudarlo y así iba a hacer. En esos momentos tenía una inmensa intriga sobre el caso.

A continuación, me encaminé a la cama, me recosté de nuevo y me tapé.

- Me satisface verte y oírte de esta forma. –dijo, al fin- En tal caso, mañana empezaremos a trazar el plan. Nos hospedaremos en un hotel y pasaremos los días allí. –sacó su dedo de la boca.

- ¿Qué? –parpadeé dos veces sorprendida- ¿Estaremos encerrados en un hotel todos los días? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo tendré que estar en Japón?

- No sé cuánto tiempo estaremos llevando a cabo el caso ya que siempre cabe la posibilidad que haya algún contratiempo.

¿Trabajar todo el día en una sala y sin salir a tomar el aire? Ui, no.

- Lo siento, pero yo no puedo concentrarme al cien por cien en espacios cerrados. –me miró incrédulo- Además, en vez que tu, yo intento alternar dos vidas; ser una universitaria y ser una agente secreta de la CIA. Por mi parte éste será el único requisito que te pediré: quiero seguir con mi carrera, a más, pienso que deberíamos entablar unas ciertas normas para entendernos y no cometer errores innecesarios.

- ¿Es prescindible?

- Creo que sí. –dije segura, y el pelinegro se puso a reflexionar mentalmente- Si me paso todo un día encerrada en un lugar, mi coeficiente se ve afectado.

- Ningún problema. Pero deja que Watari se encargue de encontrarte una universidad para estudiar derecho.

¿Cómo sabe que estudio derecho? Otra vez estoy sorprendida con él. Da igual, una persona como L seguro que tiene acceso a cualquier información.

- Estudiarías por las mañanas y por las tardes estaríamos trabajando en el caso Kira ¿Qué te parece? –me sugirió.

Asentí con la cabeza, estaba de acuerdo. Me parecía bien. Cogí otro plato de comida y el detective también. Él agarró una rosquilla que tenía una cobertura de chocolate y la empezó a lamer. ¿Pe-pero que hace? Se pe ve tan… Agité mi cabeza suavemente. ¿En qué estoy pensando? Poco después, mordió y masticó.

- Una pregunta… -tragó y yo empecé a comer- ¿De qué hablaste con B?

- De nada interesante, -mastiqué y tragué- no te sabría decir si el secuestro tenía un fin.

- ¿Habló de mí? –preguntó más serio de lo normal.

Pensé.

- Un poco.

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Creo que quiere encontrarte… pero si lo quisiera ya hubiera venido a por ti. Así que no tengo ni la más mínima idea.

Apartó su mirada de mí, para visualizar la ventana.

- Ahora contesta tú a mi pregunta: Nunca has pedido ayuda para ningún caso a nadie o eso es lo que tengo entendido. ¿Qué hay de diferente en esta ocasión?

No me contestó. La habitación se encontraba consumida por el vacío. Entonces cuando me propuse volver a formularle la pregunta, habló:

- Hay dos cosas que me han obligado a recurrir a tu colaboración, aunque principalmente, soy partidario en no entrometer a terceros ya que los casos donde me suelo introducir son peligrosos y no deseo el daño a nadie. Lo primero. Intuyo que mi fin se encuentra cerca y aunque tenga la apariencia de un infeliz y desinteresado en la vida, no me gustaría abandonarla. Kira está en mi busca, dispuesto a asesinarme de la forma más fría que pueda haber, estoy convencido. –cogió un bol con galletitas saladas, parecía que con eso se le pudiera ir todo mal. Me había quedado inmóvil con su explicación- Lo segundo. Cuando me di cuenta de los pensamientos anteriores, el nombre tuyo fue el único que me vino como respuesta. La primera vez que nos vimos, me diste muy buena impresión; eres audaz, agente secreto de la CIA y una excelente maestra del disfraz: y gracias a ti, muchos casos de políticos corruptos de han solucionado con perspicacia, y a más, sueles mantener siempre mucha fuerza para no rendirte. Y no sé porque, por encima de todo, confío en ti. –se giró para verme a los ojos- Eres la primera persona en escuchar estos pensamientos, siéntete orgullosa. –entonces empezó a temblar.

Había dejado de comer, escuchar esas palabras tan profundas por parte del pelinegro me habían dejado sin aliento. Me conmovió. Sus ojos se veían vacios como minutos antes la habitación. En ese momento se me paró el tiempo.

Inconscientemente me fui acercando a él y le abracé cariñosamente. Hundí mi cabeza en su espeso y revuelto cabello. El pelinegro se encontraba frío. Seguidamente le susurré:

- Ya no te encuentras solo, puedes contar conmigo para cualquier problema.

Su cuerpo paró de temblar, y pausadamente también me abrazó -para mi sorpresa- aunque no me habló, pero el silencio de esos instantes no me era incomodo, era más, ninguno se permitía el lujo de moverse o interrumpir ese silencio de la habitación.

- ¿No te parece que ya va siendo hora que duermas como es debido? –me preguntó.

Me fui separando de él y sin saber la razón, volví a sonrojarme aunque lo disimulé para que no lo notara.

- Buenas noches, _(tu nombre)._

- Lo mismo dijo… -me fijé que se estaba sirviendo una taza de té con demasiado, bueno, excesivamente azúcar. ¿No sabe que puede coger diabetes? Se burló mi subconsciencia- Eso si esta noche duermes…

Mientras me tapaba, él me dedicó una sonrisa silenciosa y lo vi fabulosamente atractivo por unos instantes. Volví a negar con la cabeza, sin convencerme de los pensamientos que me pasaban por ella.

Cerré los parpados. Estaba rendida por el largo día que había transcurrido, nunca me hubiera imaginado ésta mañana que me podría pasar todo esto. Poco después, me dormí profundamente.

Mañana será un nuevo día.

~Fin del capítulo: 4 - L~

* * *

Holaaaaa! ;)

Siento el retraso. Pero es que he estado ocupada y bla, bla, bla… xD

¡Apareció mi L! *O* Es tan mono y se preocupa por la prota…

¿Os gusta qué la prota (osea "tu") sea una agente secreto de la CIA? A mi particularmente me encanta esa idea, y a más, la prota es una experta en el espionaje y es una maestra del disfraz... Jejeje que ideas tengo, más adelante ya se veré el plan que harán esos dos... :)

Bueno, solo decir que ya tengo pensados varios capítulos, ahora solo queda redactarlos… Jejejeje ;)

Y como siempre, gracias a todos los lectores que se pasan por esta humilde historieta que sale de mi desgarrado cerebro jejeje Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que han dejado comentarios y la buena gente que pone este fic en favs o follow! Un abrazo enorme :D

¡Dejar reviews, que me anima a seguir escribiendo! xD

Un beso! :D


	6. 5 - Universidad

***Mi aventura en Japón***

.

.

.

5 - UNIVERSIDAD

Me levanté de la cama. Por la ventana entraba una brillante luz que hacía más acogedora la estancia. Hice un breve vistazo a la blanquecina habitación, para poco después fijarme que en la silla donde anoche había estado sentado el detective había ropa, un neceser y calzado. A su lado, había un carrito con una taza, una cafetera y un plato con un par de cruasanes.

Observé la ropa por unos segundos y vi que era vestimenta de mujer. Esbocé una amplia sonrisa. Este L... Me ha traído ropa para que pudiera cambiarme. Sin pensármelo mucho cogí las cosas y me fui al baño.

Me quité la bata tan extraña que llevaba desde ayer; lo más probable es que me la hubiera puesto algún médico ya que L, seguramente, exigió que me hicieran una revisión para comprobar mi estado. Abrí el neceser para ver que había productos para mi higiene personal. Poco después, decidí darme un rápido baño en la ducha para despejarme y así estar más enérgica. Saqué gel para cabeza y cuerpo.

Cuando acabé de ducharme me puse desodorante y después, me vestí. Esta constaba de unos vaqueros y una camisa de manga corta blanca con bonitos acabados. ¡Me quedaba como anillo al guante! Entonces fue cuando una pregunta bastante fuera de lugar me vino a la mente: ¿Cómo sabe él mi talla? ¿Cómo lo habrá averiguado...?

Del neceser saqué un peine y después me miré hacia el espejo. Me cepillé el pelo. Tenía el cabello bastante mojado por lo que busqué si abría algún secador. Encontré uno en los cajones colocados en la parte inferior de la pica. Tenía el cabello un poco a lo modo salvaje, supongo que era causado por todo lo sucedido ayer. Me costó un poco dominarlo aunque finalmente lo conseguí.

Cuando ya estuve lista salí del baño, dejé la bata y el neceser en la silla. A continuación, me puse en mis pies desnudos, los zapatos de tacón considerable.

Estaba fabulosa.

Me encontraba un poco hambrienta así que me comí el desayuno que seguramente preparó Watari por petición de L. La próxima vez que vea al pelinegro debería agradecerle todo esto que está haciendo por mí.

Cuando acabé lo dejé todo en su lugar, bien ordenado. Me aburría estar todo el rato en la misma habitación, así que decidí salir de ella. Inconscientemente hice el gesto de querer coger mi bolso, ya que siempre lo llevo encima, aunque me di cuenta que no lo tenía. Recuerda... BB te lo cogió. Suspiré desolada, la próxima vez que vea a ese ladronzuelo con mi querido bolso le cantaré las cuarenta.

Sin mucho más, abrí la puerta. Me encontré en un pasillo también blanco, por donde pasaba bastantes enfermeras arriba y abajo. Observé el lugar, para intentar encontrar al detective, aunque con un vano resultado. Sin saber qué hacer, me puse a andar hacia el final del pasillo. Cuando llegué al final de este, vi una salita donde se esperaba bastante gente, sentada en sillones. En ese momento reconocí a alguien, por lo que me dirigí a él.

- Buenos días, Watari.

Este estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, y observé que se encontraba leyendo calmado e interesado el diario de hoy, seguramente, el aparatado que hablaba de Kira. Cuando me oyó dejó de verlo y fijó su vista en mí.

- Lo mismo comento señorita, hoy está preciosa.

Asentí por el piropo.

- Perdone, ¿pero donde se encuentra él?

El anciano levantó levemente las cejas para después entender a quien me refería. Había pronunciado la palabra 'él' refiriéndome a L ya que nombrar esa letra hubiera podido traer problemas en un lugar público.

- Está en un hotel. ¿Ha desayunado bien?

- Por supuesto, muchas gracias.

Miró su reloj de muñequera.

- Entonces perfecto, acompáñeme.

Se levantó de un brinco, con una agilidad un tanto impropia de un hombre de su edad. Dejó el diario en una de las mesitas y se encaminó hacia la salida, sin decidirme nada más. Le seguí tal y como me había pedido. Cuando ya estuvimos a fuera, sacó un mandó de su americana y abrió una limusina que se encontraba aparcada en la acera. Poco después, abrió la puerta haciendo el ademán de que entrara.

- Gracias, aunque no hace falta que se tome tanta caballerosidad conmigo, al fin y al cabo solo soy un peón más en el ajedrez.

El anciano no hizo ningún comentario y entré. Seguidamente él cerró la puerta y se puso en el lugar del conductor. Me coloqué el cinturón, la seguridad era ante todo muy necesaria. ¿A dónde iremos? Se preguntaba mi subconsciencia emocionada. No osé preguntar sobre la cuestión anterior, ya que pronto lo descubriría.

La limusina era de esas con mucha clase y elegancia. Parecía que la carrera como detective L le funcionaba bastante bien. Poco después, observé que al asiento de mi lado había una mochila color negra. ¿De qué se tratará?

Finalmente, el anciano aparcó. El trayecto no duró demasiado, quizá unos diez minutos o menos.

Estacionó delante de un inmenso edificio de color grisáceo. Me fijé que había un panel en que ponía "大学 トップ の 関東" que en mi idioma seria "Universidad Superior de Kanto". Me impresionó. Cuando le dije a L que quería seguir con los estudios se lo tomó al pie de la letra, no me hubiera imaginado que me trajera a esta tan rápidamente.

- L me mencionó que quieres seguir con tu carrera, por lo que ayer te hice la suscripción y ya puedes ingresar sin ningún problema. Coge la mochila que se haya a tu lado, está equipada con los libros y herramientas que necesitas. -hizo un leve descanso- Deberías ir saliendo, tus clases empiezan a las ocho. Que pases un buen día.

Asentí y salí del vehículo, cogiendo la mochila.

Un par de chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos al verme salir de una limusina y yo, educadamente, les saludé. Poco después, me coloqué la mochila en la espalda y entré en la universidad.

Seguidamente me dirigí a la clase que Watari me había indicado. Cuando entré vi que había un profesor, altura de metro noventa, cabello oscuro y lentes. Le saludé y me presenté como la nueva estudiante mientras que él me explicaba algunas cosas de la universidad.

Entretanto la clase se fue llenando de alumnos y alumnas. Estos me observaban y decían algún que otro comentario sobre mí, aunque, para mi desgracia, eran inteligibles por la distancia que nos separaba. Cuando todos estuvieron colocados, el profesor me dejó que me presentara al resto de estudiantes.

- Hola a todos, me llamo (tu nombre y apellidos). Tengo 19 años. Me gusta pasar buenos ratos con mis amigos y amigas y espero que nos lo pasemos bomba todos juntos. -con ello hubo un par de risas, por lo que yo también reí.

Poco después, el profesor abrió una sección que constaba en hacerme preguntas. La primera cuestión fue dicha por un chico rubio, piel morena y vestido con ropa deportiva.

- ¿Tienes novio?

No me sorprendí con la pregunta, verdaderamente era de esperar.

- No. -respondí sinceramente.

El de piel morena sonrió y poco después dijo:

- ¿Y quieres tener uno? -me preguntó, socarrón- Porque yo me ofrezco como voluntario.

Todos pusieron atención, callados para ver mi reacción.

- Lo siento, pero por ahora me gustan los guapos -le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo- y además, no estoy interesada en tener una relación.

Todo el grupo-clase empezó a reírse, parecía que ese era el ligón de la clase y esta vez le había salido el tiro por la culata. Sonreí.

Hubo un par de preguntas más, pero fueron irrelevantes; para mi suerte, se obtuvieron de hacer alguna pregunta embarazosa ya que vieron que no era para nada inocente. Al cabo de una media hora, el profesor me pidió que fuera a sentarme. Me coloqué en uno de los pupitres que había vacíos. Observé que a mi lado estaba sentado un chico que no había abierto la boca en todo el rato. Tenía el cabello castaño corto y liso; metro ochenta aproximadamente; ojos castaños como su cabello; complexión delgada; y sus músculos estaban bien marcados pero no en exceso. Llevaba puesto unos jeans y un polo rojo. Era bastante atractivo y tenía un rostro pensativo.

Poco después, el profesor pasó lista, para ver si todos estábamos.

- ¿Neki Makoto? (Alumna inventada)

- Presente. -habló una chica bajita levantándose.

- ¿Light Yagami?

- Presente. -contestó mi compañero de pupitre también levantándose.

Light Yagami, tendré que recordar su nombre.

- ¿Ryûga Hideki?

Me sorprendí al escuchar ese nombre. ¿Se trataba del cantante?

- No, no ha venido. -contestó uno con desgana.

- Pues ya lleva como dos meses sin presentarse por aquí.

- Por mi mejor, es un chico bastante rarito y antisocial. -se unió otra.

- ¿A más, os habéis fijado en las ojeras que siempre tiene? -preguntó otro entrometiéndose en el barullo.

¿Rarito, antisocial y con ojeras?

- Vale, silencio, por favor. -protestó el profesor al ver desorden en la sala.

Siguió con los nombres, hasta que acabó y empezamos la clase. Las siguientes ocho horas, estuvimos hablando de diferentes formas de cómo manejar un juicio.

Finalmente, las clases culminaron con éxito. Mientras iba recogiendo mis cosas -las libretas, los libros de texto y el estuche- un par de compañeras se despidieron de mi, deseosas de verme de nuevo mañana. Cuando acabé, el profesor me llamó.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido tu primer día?

- Muy bien. -contesté, verdaderamente no había tenido ningún problema.

Observé que en la clase solo nos habíamos quedado tres personas; el profesor, mi compañero de pupitre y finalmente, yo.

- ¿Quién es Ryûga Hideki? -le pregunté.

Con ello, tuve la amarga sensación que Light puso completamente su atención en la conversación. No mostré mi nerviosismo al ser espiada, como una perfecta actriz. ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado a ese chico?

- Ah! Por supuesto, es un alumno que viene a esta misma clase. Es bastante serio y muy inteligente.

- ¿Podría detallarme su físico? -pregunté con un tono suave y flojo.

Light, seguía escuchando la conversación desde la distancia, parecía que le interesaba profundamente; aunque de tanto en tanto percibí que se ponía a leer el libro de texto.

- Pues... -de golpe paró- ¿Porque te interesa?

- Es curiosidad, aunque de cierta forma pienso que le conozco.

- Él, -empezó a hablar Light desde su pupitre para mi sorpresa- es un chico que anda un poco encorvado y usa una ropa un tanto gastada.

¿Porque se entromete en la conversación? ¿Quizá quiere que el profesor no se vaya de la lengua?

- ¿Puedes especificarme porque uno de sus compañeros lo llamó 'rarito y antisocial'?

- Lo de rarito seguramente proviene del momento en que se sienta ya que lo hace de cuclillas. Y lo de antisocial, vendría de que casi no habla con nadie, hasta le cuesta comunicarse con los propios profesores.

- Pienso que es vergonzoso y le cuesta hacer amistades. -dijo el profesor.

¿L vergonzoso? Nah, no me hagas reír. Aún así... ¡Bingo! Mi sospecha era cierta. ¡Ryûga Hideki era L! Tenía que serlo. Me sentí como una niña pequeña que le habían regalado una piruleta.

- ¿Profesor, Light ha dicho que 'casi' no habla con los alumnos, verdad? -asintió- Eso significa que con alguno debe hacerlo, ¿de quién se trata?

- Con el único que le he visto mantener una conversación es con Light Yagami, a más, se ve que ellos dos sacaron la mayor puntuación en el examen de acceso a la universidad.

Interesantes datos, verdaderamente muy interesantes.

Light me miraba fijamente, como si intentara leer mi mente.

- ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? -me preguntó el profesor con lo que dejé de pensar. Asentí seguidamente- ¿Si le conoces, por favor, le podrías dar este dossier de faena? -me lo mostró.

- No habrá ningún problema.

Lo guardé y salí de la clase, ya tenía claras todas las dudas. El profesor se quedó en la clase revisando sus papeles.

Me encontraba en la salida del edificio cuando alguien me habló:

- ¿_(Tu nombre), _verdad?

Paré y giré mi cabeza para ver quién me llamaba.

- Hola, Light Yagami.

¿Qué querrá ahora?

- He visto que en clase me mirabas, ¿querías decirme algo?

- Pues no, no te preocupes.

Parece que ha empezado esta conversación con algún fin en concreto... ¿Querrá conseguir información sobre mi? Moví rápidamente mi cabeza, desde que L me había dicho lo de prudente y lo sucedido con BB, ya no me fiaba de nadie.

- Entiendo. Pues yo sí que quería preguntarte algo. -me aclaró.

Quedé perpleja durante unos segundos, para después decir:

- Tú dirás.

- ¿De dónde eres? Porque japonesa está claro que no.

Ahí sí que me sorprendí, normalmente la gente no se da cuenta de este tipo de cosas. ¿De quién se trata? El chico radiaba de una confianza admirable aunque mi intuición gritaba descontroladamente que debía mantenerme al margen, cuidando a la perfección cada palabra que saliese de mis labios. ¿Qué le debe rondar al castaño por la mente?

- Sí, tienes razón. Soy inglesa ¿cómo lo has sabido?

- Básicamente por tu forma de hablar. -le miré interesada- Dominas bien el japonés, sin embargo, he notado que tienes un ligero acento a extranjero, aunque darte cuenta es algo un poco imposible para las personas que solo miran pero no observan.

'Miras pero no observas' fue lo que me vino a la cabeza. ¿Esa frase no la decía el famoso detective de ficción Sherlock Holmes del autor Arthur Conan Doyle?

- Bien visto. -le felicité.

Archivé mentalmente a Light Yagami como chico inteligente.

- ¿Por qué has venido? -me preguntó y fruncí el ceño. Esto cada vez se parecía más a un interrogatorio- Bueno, si puedo saberlo que si no, tampoco importa...

- Temas familiares, ya sabes. Una necesita su espacio. -respondí tajante con la primera mentira que me vino a la mente.

Sus ojos me miraban fijamente como si algo de mi aclaración no lo convenciera y a más, me produjo una extraña sensación que me revolvió el estomago por unos instantes. A continuación, alguien gritó:

- ¡Light! ¡Light! ¡Light!

Una chica rubia se dirigía corriendo hacia nosotros. Observé bien, y reconocí a la muchacha. Se trataba de... ¡Misa Amane! Qué pequeño es el mundo...

- Misa... -susurró el Light como pudo mientras que la rubia le hacia un tremendo abrazo que a cualquiera podría asfixiar- Por favor, suéltame. -la chica obedeció.

- Oye Light, con quien te andas... -se giró para verme- Ah! ¡_(Tu nombre), _qué alegría verte! -dijo con un cambio de humor drástico.

- Hola, Misa. ¿Qué tal? Así que este es tu novio, el que te quieres tanto... -ella esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, contentísima- Pues bien mirado sí que es guapo... Quizá te lo robo y me lo quedo. -le dije haciéndome la graciosa y el castaño se quedó boquiabierto.

- ¡Nooo! ¡Pobre de ti! Light es mío.

Reí.

- ¡Solo era una broma mujer!, para las relaciones amorosas soy un desastre perdido.

- Menos mal, porque contra ti tendría crudo ganar... Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿has leído el mensaje que te he mandado?

- ¿Mensaje?

- Sí, te mandé un sms al móvil. ¿No lo has recibido?

- Veras, he perdido el móvil. No sé donde lo he metido.

Volví a mentir, en verdad sí que sabia donde lo tenía, bueno, al menos lo sabía la última vez que lo vi. En el bolsillo del pantalón del asesino serial Beyond Birthday. ¿Podría encontrarse en un lugar mejor? Se preguntaba mi mente irónica.

- Bueno, deberíamos irnos Misa. -habló mi compañero de pupitre.

- ¿Porqué? Misa-Misa quiere que los tres pasemos la tarde juntos.

- Lo siento pero tengo faena por hacer. -me despedí afectuosamente y la rubia me dio un par de besos en la mejilla- Adiós, nos vemos mañana Light.

Mientras me dirigía a la salida del lugar, me puse a reflexionar. Ay, Dios, ¿dónde me he metido? Mi curiosidad me pide a gritos que me quede con ellos pero, mi cerebro me manda ir con L para investigar como acordamos. Aún así, el problema radica que no sé porque, Misa Amane esconde algo y Light Yagami es más perspicaz de lo normal. Pasase lo que pasase no debía quitarles los ojos de encima.

Suspiré. Seguramente eran puras imaginaciones, tenía mi mente desorganizada.

Abandoné el área de la universidad para encontrarme en el centro de Kanto. A continuación, de la nada, una limusina negra -que reconocí al instante- se aparcó delante. Abrí la puerta y vi a Watari, para después sentarme en ella. El anciano me llevó a un hotel, sin decir nada y yo lo agradecí, necesitaba pensar.

Salimos del vehículo y subimos por el ascensor hasta la planta 45. Él me condujo hasta la puerta 23 y me la abrió para que pasase primero. En todo aquel rato ninguno de los dos abrió la boca; yo ya sabía exactamente a qué venía, así que no hacía falta preguntas al respecto.

- L, ya hemos llegado. -dijo el anciano.

- Bien.

La sala era espaciosa, me encontraba en el comedor. Esta tenía unos cuantos sofás, una mesita y una televisión. Había unos bonitos ventanales por los cuales entraba una luz fantástica. L se encontraba sentado, delante de la mesita.

Abrí mi mochila de donde saqué el dossier que el profesor me había dado y lo puse en la mesita del detective.

- ¿Qué es? -preguntó.

- Son tus faenas de la universidad, Ryûga Hideki. -y el nombre lo pronuncié con cierta burla y superioridad.

- Interesante, ¿cómo supiste que ese era mi nombre para la universidad?

- Principalmente me curioseó que alguien tuviera el mismo nombre que el cantante y pregunté sobre el alumno. Finalmente, llegué a la conclusión que eras tú, era algo fácil de averiguar. -miré el dossier- Deberías hacerlo, a más de pasarte alguna que otra vez por la universidad.

- Fabulosa aclaración.

- Y bien, ¿empezamos con el caso Kira?

- Antes de empezar, te querría recordar que tú misma recomendaste que deberíamos entablar unas ciertas normas para entendernos y no cometer errores innecesarios, -asentí- pues bien, en las charlas que tengamos sobre el caso tendremos prohibido apuntar notas, todo deberá quedar gravado en nuestro cerebro.

Encontraba que era una forma de protección para nosotros mismos y para el resto. Estaba completamente de acuerdo.

- ¿Qué sabes del asesino serial llamado Kira?

- Poca cosa. -empecé a decir, con un tono serio- El individuo mata sus víctimas por parada cardiaca. Los de la CIA no hemos tenido acceso a investigar demasiado ya que mucha información ha quedado en secreto. -pensé- Me comentaron que hiciste un programa televisivo y que por este averiguaste que el asesino se encontraba en Japón y en el distrito de Kanto. También declaraste la guerra de L contra Kira y a más, que le atraparías.

- Más o menos vas bien encaminada. Tengo mis propias hipótesis con un… -reflexionó durante varios minutos- …99% de probabilidades que sean ciertas. Te las explicaré ahora, para poder avanzar en la investigación ya que tu opinión seguro que ayuda a cerrar este caso de una vez por todas.

¿99%, un porcentaje tan elevado? Seguidamente el detective colocó su pulgar en la boca y prosiguió:

- Principalmente, me baso en la deducción de los 12 agentes del FBI, que vinieron a Japón con el fin de espiar a los familiares de los miembros de la policía ya que había información secreta que se había filtrado y solo podría ser conseguida por algún medio electrónico; eso si los policías no habían hablado más de la cuenta, hecho que pienso más probable. -le miré intrigada, memorizando cada detalle- Pues bien, el agente Raye Penber tiene la clave para esta investigación ya que su muerte es la más sospechosa. Esta va que en sus últimos segundos de vida, él mira el interior del tren y estoy convencido que se trata del propio Kira.

En ese momento paró de hablar, como si esperase que yo le demostrase mi perspicacia.

- ¿Supongo que querrás que ahora te diga que haría a raíz de ello para comprobar si es lo mismo que tu habrás hecho, cierto?

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio esperando mi explicación.

- Haber, basándome en el hecho que los agentes estuvieron observando secretamente a los familiares de los policías, creo que lo más lógico de hacer es investigar los miembros que Penber hubiese espiado. ¿Qué te parece?

En ese momento, Watari apareció de una habitación con una carpeta, la dejó en la mesita para después irse de nuevo. El pelinegro la abrió para que pudiera leer el informe de Raye Penber con información sobre los miembros espiados. Él se encargaba de dos familias: Yagami, jefe de la policía y la familia del director de la policía. Observé atenta, en resumen, ponía que no había nada que pudiese levantar sospechas.

- Eso mismo es lo que hice, seguidamente puse micrófonos y cámaras en las casas de estos y me mantenía vigilándolos las 24 horas del día aunque con un vano resultado ya que las cámaras no captaron nada incriminatorio y las muertes seguían. Finalmente, decidí quitarlas, aunque aún así solo hay una persona que estoy convencido que se trata de Kira.

- ¿A qué el individuo que estamos buscando se encuentra en la "Universidad Superior de Kanto"?

- ¿Por qué lo piensas?

Me miró fijamente mientras mordía un poco su pulgar.

- Pues porque en el mensaje que me mandaste pusiste que era 'urgente' que cooperase contigo, aunque, una vez que te pedí seguir con mi carrera no pusiste resistencia. –cogí aire- Aunque mi sospecha tiene más consistencia sabiendo que tú mismo has ingresado en aquella universidad, seguramente, solo lo hagas para investigar al criminal. Sabiendo todo ello, también he averiguado que solo te hablabas con una única persona que repasando los nombres de los familiares que Raye Penber espió, encaja. ¿Tú sospechas de Light Yagami, verdad?

- Me asombro ante tu ágil mente, he hecho bien pidiéndote colaboración.

- A más, hoy he tenido el gusto de conocer a ese chico y se ha comportado un poco interesado cuando ha visto que tenía cierto interés en ti, a más que he notado su inteligencia.

- Ya está oscureciendo… -murmuró de pronto.

¿Por qué ha cambiado tan rápido de conversación? Me sentí perpleja.

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- ¿Supongo que querrás irte a tu habitación de hotel, no?

¿Mierda, el hotel? Solo cogí hospedaje para el fin de semana y… ¡Ya estamos a lunes! ¿Donde habrá ido mi ropa?

- No te preocupes, todo está en su sitio. –me dijo, como si hubiese leído mi mente como un libro abierto- Le pedí a Watari que te pagase los siguientes dos meses de hotel.

- ¿Cómo que me vas a pagar el hotel? Yo tengo dinero.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero es una forma de pagarte la participación en la captura del asesino Kira.

- En fin -dije, cansada y bostezando- Me voy a ir... Hasta mañana que seguiremos. –saludé mientras me levantaba.

- Espera. -me habló y se levantó del sillón de un salto, metiéndose en una habitación.

¿A dónde va ahora? Al instante, volvió a aparecer con un objeto que reconocía a la perfección.

- Casi me olvido, ten tu bolso.

- ¿Donde lo encontraste?

- Cuando te fui a buscar a la fabrica lo tenias puesto al lado de los pies.

- Gracias aunque te podias haber acordado un poco antes. -le dije divertida.

Poco después, cogí el bolso y me despedí del pelinegro. Mientras me iba del hotel miré que no me faltase nada en este. Todo estaba en su sitio, hasta el móvil. Suspiré aliviada.

Me dirigí hacia el hotel, necesitaba sentarme durante un rato al sofá y después dormir. Tenía mucha información que procesar.

~Fin del capítulo: 5 - UNIVERSIDAD~

* * *

Hola de nuevoooo!

¿Qué tal el capítulo? Para mi parecer creo que ha sido bastante larguito... Espero que eso no haya dificultado la lectura.

Una pequeña aclaración: Yo sé que Light y L van a la universidad aunque no sé qué carrera estudiaban por lo que me he inventado que estudiasen derecho igual que la prota. Ahora sí, ¿si alguien lo supiese, por favor, me podría informarme atreves de un review? Aunque ya no lo cambiaría en el fic pero seria para saber. ¡Gracias de todas formas!

A más, como siempre, un abrazo enorme por aquellos lectores que en el anterior capitulo me dejaron un review: **Zachy-chan**, **Min Kurusu**, **Suna no Hinata Sabaku** y **T.G **y las agradables personitas que ponen el fic en favs y follow! Os amo, de verdad^^

¡Dejar reviews, que me anima a seguir escribiendo! xD

Un beso! :D


	7. 6 - Viernes

**Inspiración para éste capítulo: **_**Speak Life by TobyMac.**_** Verdaderamente una canción fantástica *·***

* * *

***Mi aventura en Japón***

**.**

**.**

**.**

6 - VIERNES

La semana fue transcurriendo con total normalidad, hasta se podía definir como aburrida.

Por las mañanas, fui a la universidad e intentaba acercarme al sospecho numero uno de ser Kira. Ninguna anomalía con respecto a Light Yagami, sin duda se comportaba como un alumno modélico, era aplicado en sus faenas y nunca le vi entrometerse en alguna pelea. Por sus compañeros era calificado como 'el chico perfecto' y comentaban que en su diccionario no existía la imperfección.

Nuestra relación mientras estuvimos sentados al lado fue mejorando con respecto el primer día y pude afirmar que era un joven amigable. En ocasiones me preguntaba si auténticamente una mente como la de Light -tan brillante- podría ser utilizada para la bestialidad de matar; aunque ya se sabe, a veces el menos sospechoso es el más culpable. Además, pude notar que el joven tenía un cierto interés en mi, supuse que era causado por la curiosidad que había tenido en Ryûga Hideki.

Por lo que resta a la investigación con L fue avanzando. El pelinegro me contó que estaba convencido que Kira necesitaba la cara y el nombre de la persona a quien quiere asesinar. Eso me parecía de lo más interesante... ¿Por qué razón? Si quieres asesinar a alguien no es necesario saber dados del individuo, al menos de alguna forma que ya sea conocida. ¿Eso significa que usa alguna forma desconocida para el ser humano?

También me contó que era importante saber que había un segundo Kira, y que éste trabajaba bajo las órdenes del primero. Me relató la historia de como fue su primera aparición y cuando acabó concordé con él que había la posibilidad de que se tratase de Misa Amane. ¿Sería éste el secreto que tanto he intuido que tenía?

En esos días empezamos a trazar nuestro plan y como comentó el detective, la operación sería complicada.

- Debes recordar _(tu nombre)_ que ésto solo será la primera parte del plan, ya que no lo haremos todo de golpe, acabaremos con Kira poco a poco, estando seguros de cada pieza que movemos.

- ¿Entonces cuál es nuestro resultado de ésta 'primera parte'?

- Solamente estar seguros que Light Yagami se trata de Kira y si hay suerte, -empezó a decir y le noté emocionado- descubrir el modo de como asesina. En ésta ocasión tú no deberás acabar con él, ya que según la conclusión que encontremos, en la siguiente lo detendremos de una forma humilladora.

Asentí.

El pelinegro me mostró diferentes papeles donde había información referente al segundo Kira. La primera parte de nuestra operación trataría que me disfrazaría de Misa Amane -con mis dotes de maestra del disfraz- para tener acceso completo a Light y si ella era su socia o lo que sea, seguramente hablarían de las próximas víctimas.

- Verdaderamente L ésta información está muy bien ya que hay escrita un montón de datos sobre Misa, desde sus gustos hasta su vida más privada, aunque yo lo que hago para cuando debo suplantarle la identidad a alguien es pasar rato con éste y así ver como se desarrolla.

Él no me dijo nada, pensativo, como si intentara encontrar una solución.

Así transcurrieron los días un tanto aburridos ya que a mi me gustaba más cuando llevaba a cabo las operaciones, más que prepararlas. Finalmente, llegó el viernes.

Como cada día, fui a la universidad y me puse a hablar con los compañeros hasta que llegó el profesor y nos pidió que nos sentásemos en nuestros respectivos pupitres. Como era de esperar, me senté junto a Light en una de las mesas del final.

De pronto, unos siete minutos después que empezase el horario universitario, la puerta de clase se abrió. Todos prestamos atención para ver quien era el tardón que llegaba con retraso. Y ese ni más ni menos era... ¡L!

En mi rostro seguramente se reflejaba una auténtica sorpresa. ¿Qué hacia él aquí? Y... ¿Por qué ha llegado tarde? ¿Lo habrá hecho con alguna finalidad? Suspiré, debía relajarme y comportarme con normalidad. No pasaba nada, al fin y al cabo, él también era un alumno, aunque a pesar de eso me podía haber informado.

- Buenos días -saludó éste con su característico tono, mientras observaba a todos sus compañeros. Unos instantes después se dirigió al profesor y le entregó un dossier, probablemente el que yo le había dado-. Ya he hecho toda la faena.

- Bien, Ryûga Hideki, siéntate, la clase ya ha empezado.

El detective se sentó en un pupitre en la primera fila y puso atención durante todas las siguientes ocho horas que duraron las clases.

Cuando éstas culminaron con éxito -igual que siempre-, el pelinegro se levantó y fue el primero en abandonar el lugar, sin decir nada. ¿Pero qué no va a esperarme?, pensé mientras recogía mis libretas y libros.

Entonces vi que Light también se levantaba y se iba de la clase, despidiéndose de todos con un amble "adiós, hasta el lunes". Por mi parte, iba a dirigirme a la salida para preguntar a L que había venido a hacer aquí aunque unas cuantas alumnas se pusieron a hablar conmigo; sobre temas irrelevantes en esos momentos ya que tenía otras cosas en la cuales pensar.

Cuando me deshice de ellas de una forma cariñosa sin parecer una maleducada, me dirigí a la salida. Cuando estuve fuera del edificio, vi a Light y L hablar animadamente. ¿De qué deben charlar?

Me rebatí conmigo misma si era buena idea aparecer, y finalmente, me animé a hacerlo.

- Hola, no quisiera interrumpiros -saludé con una sonrisa. Seguidamente, me prestaron atención-. ¿Cómo va, chicos?

- Pues bien, aquí hablando con el desaparecido -dijo el castaño, refiriendo con 'desaparecido' a L por su ausencia en la universidad.

El detective nos observaba aunque no comentó nada.

- ¿Qué bien, no? Por fin ya es fin de semana -empecé a decir para hablar de algún tema-. ¿Un descanso irá bien verdad, Light?

- Sí, a veces da gusto dejar de estudiar, aunque aprender a mi me gusta -nos miró-. Entonces era cierto que os conocíais, al final resulta que tenías razón, _(tu nombre)_. ¿Y qué tipo de relación tenéis?

Me asombró su pregunta, tan fuera de lugar.

- Pues nosotros... -empecé a murmurar, sin saber como continuar, porque... ¿Eramos amigos? ¿Eramos conocidos? ¿Eramos...? Solo eramos compañeros en la faena de atrapar a Kira. Nada más.

- Somos pareja, Light -relató L, totalmente relajado-. ¿Verdad, _(tu nombre)_?

¿QUÉEEEE? ¿Por qué ha dicho eso? Me quedé perpleja y demasiado confusa con la contestación de L (La cara para haceros una idea: o.O xD Jejeje).

- Eh... Sí.

Dije inconscientemente, imaginé que si había dicho eso sería por nuestra investigación.

- En tal caso, me alegro por vosotros.

Poco después, Light dijo que tenía prisa y que debía irse. Seguidamente, salimos del área de la universidad, L y yo.

- ¿Novios...? -murmuré mientras caminaba al lado del pelinegro- Lo habrás dicho por nuestra investigación y supongo que ahora deberemos fingir que lo somos ¿no?

- ¿Quien ha mencionado que debamos fingir?

- ¿Qué? ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

Me paré y poco después mi compañero también. Seguidamente me hizo una intensa mirada, me dejó medio petrificada.

- Piensa que yo no soy del tipo de gente que vaya diciendo por ahí que tiene pareja, así que supongo que cualquiera se lo puede creer.

- Pero aún así... Yo no quiero... -carraspeé-. En fin, que tu no tienes ese derecho sobre mi, no puedes obligarme a nada -le espeté seria y enojada.

¿Pero de qué va éste ahora?

- Era broma, -puso su dedo en los labios, medio sonriendo- aunque pensé que ya te habrías dado cuenta que solo lo he dicho por si nos ve pasando mucho rato juntos, piensa que el hecho de que digamos que somos pareja levantamos un 3% menos de sospechas. Solo lo he hecho por el bien de la investigación, como has dicho tú.

- No tienes remedio -hablé y vi que su razonamiento tenía lógica.

Seguimos caminando, cuando, de repente, pasamos por una heladería.

- Ven.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Te comprarás un helado? -pregunté.

- Sí, y también uno para ti. Será para recompensar lo que te he dicho antes.

- Sabes que no hace falta.

- Insisto.

Finalmente entramos y el hombre que había en el establecimiento me preguntó qué sabor quería en mi helado.

- Un helado con una bola de _(tu sabor de helado favorito), _por favor.

Él asintió y un minuto después me lo dio. Poco después, llegó el turno de mi compañero.

- Quiero dos helados con tres bolas cada uno. En el primero quiero stracciatella, limón y menta; en el segundo, vainilla, café y fresa. Por favor, no se equivoque con el orden, sino ya no saben igual.

¿Vaya mezclas se hace, no? ¿Todo eso lo aguanta su estómago? (jejeje XD) Se burló mi subconsciencia que al parecer no quería dejar que pidiera o comiera lo que le viniera en gusto.

El hombre asintió un tanto cohibido, seguramente era la primera vez que le pedían algo por el estilo; aunque estamos hablando de L, él es tan único. Sonreí, verdaderamente él era único, nadie se le podía comparar y eso era lo mejor. Único.

El detective sacó de uno de sus bolsillos dinero y pagó los helados. Después nos fuimos.

- Gracias por el helado -le dije mientras lamía éste.

- No me las des, he sido yo quien he insistido -él también empezó a comérselo-. Además a mi me apetecía.

- Pero es que me das demasiadas cosas y yo en cambio...

- No, tu me estas dando mucho, más de lo que yo podré ofrecerte por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Y de qué estamos hablando? Porque yo no tengo ninguna idea. Primero me rescataste de BB; segundo me llevaste al hospital y me diste de comer; tercero, me estás pagando el hotel y... Tengo la sensación que soy solo una carga para ti.

- Pues... -empezó a murmurar.

- Pues...

- Algún día te lo revelaré, de momento es un secreto -me espetó.

- ¡Eso no vale! ¡Tienes que decírmelo!

Le empecé a gritar mientras él tomaba asiento en un banco. Me fijé que L se había sentado de su forma tan característica. La gente nos empezó a mirar con cara un poco de asombro al vernos medio discutiendo, aunque de forma matrimonial, contentos.

- Entonces algún día te lo diré pero, ahora no. No te preocupes.

- Jooo... -me quejé, aunque de forma divertida mientras iba a su lado y me sentaba- ¿Por ciento, no te has pasado un poco con los helados?

- Puede, pero es que quería dos, uno para cada mano.

Suspiré, verdaderamente era único.

- ¿No iremos al hotel para acabar de investigar? -pregunté, me extrañaba que no hubiésemos ido a acabar de planear nuestro plan ya que de aquí poco teníamos pensado llevarlo a cabo.

- Hoy no -le miré confusa para que el concluyera- _(Tu nombre) _deberías saber que hasta las más mentes más brillantes también necesitan un leve descanso y pienso que ahora es el momento. A más, hoy hace un bonito día, imaginé que te parecería bien mi idea.

Le sonreí contenta, me encantaba que se preocupara por mi y pensara en mi opinión. No dijimos nada en un buen rato, nos quedamos degustando de nuestros apetitosos helado. De pronto, me fijé que L tenía en la altura de los labios algo de helado.

- Me parece que ahora me quieres hacer tu la competencia a mi. Me gusta tu nuevo look -le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo, en modo picarona.

Me miró, ahora el confuso era él, eso me gustó. Sin decir nada, empecé a reírme.

- Oh, ya entiendo. Me he manchado como tu con el arroz.

Asentí y seguí riendo. Después saqué de mi mochila un pañuelo y se lo entregué.

- Ten límpiate, porque cualquiera que te vea...

- No puedo, tengo las dos manos ocupadas.

Era cierto, en sus manos conservaba los helados.

Entonces tuve una idea. Me acerqué y suavemente le limpié. Fue una sensación algo extraña ya que mientras le limpié pude notar que L se... ¿sonrojaba? Moví mi cabeza, seguro que era mi imaginación.

Un segundo después, el móvil sonó. Inoportuno.

- Es el mio, un segundo voy a ver quien es -dije.

Lo saqué de la mochila y vi que había sido un mensaje.

- Es de Misa. Desde hace unos días quiere quedar quedar conmigo y me dice si mañana me va bien.

- Si quieres puedes quedar, así podrás conocerla más, como tu querías.

- Entonces le pondré: "De acuerdo".

El detective siguió comiendo, muy animado aunque no lo demostrase. "¡Que bien! ;) ¡Vendrá Light! ¿Te parece bien?", contestó con un mensaje.

"Ok, ningún problema." le respondí.

"Light me ha dicho que tienes novio, si quieres él también puede venir."

¿L? Volví a leer la frase, sin saber qué contestar.

- Una pregunta, Light sabe que tu eres... Bueno ya sabes... L -murmuré, para que nadie me escuchara.

- Sí, ya se lo conté.

- Entiendo, pues Misa me dice que si quieres te puedes unir a nosotros.

- ¿A nosotros? ¿Pero no ibais solo vosotras, en fin, mujeres?

- Al principio sí, aunque ahora se ha unido Light. ¿Qué me dices, te vienes?

- No, paso -dando por enésima vez un chupetón al helado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque no tengo ningún interés en salir.

- Pero sería divertido... Además podríamos hacer lo que se llama trabajo de campo.

- Yo no soy una persona que se lo pase bien con eso. Además cabe la posibilidad que todo ésto haya sido preparado con el único fin de averiguar mi auténtico nombre.

- Sí, cabe la posibilidad, eso si nuestra teoría de que solo con un vistazo el segundo Kira lo puede saber. Aunque a mi ya me lo han visto.

- Pero tu tienes ese plan.

Es verdad.

- Sea lo que sea lo que hayan preparado esos dos, a nosotros también nos puede veneficiar -le di un chupetón al helado-. Piensa que si nada más acabe nuestra salida hacemos eso que hemos preparado para Misa; el plan saldrá a la pura perfección, sin errores.

"Se lo pensará, déjale tiempo. ¿Por cierto, donde iremos? :D" le respondí al fin a la joven.

"Ok, ningún problema ;) Dejo que escojas el lugar^^"

Me puse a pensar un momento y después le escribí el sitio, seguro que nos lo pasaríamos bien allí.

De pronto miré el reloj del móvil y marcaba las 19:34h.

- Ya se está haciendo tarde, estaría bien que fuese al hotel.

- Bien, te acompaño, está cerca.

Nos levantamos. Los dos ya habíamos acabado con nuestros helados y verdaderamente había estado delicioso. Al hotel llegamos relativamente pronto, y durante el camino observé que el detective había estado muy pensativo. Cuando estuvimos en la puerta L empezó a hablar:

- Te prometo pensarlo, _(tu nombre)_.

- ¿El qué? -pregunté confusa.

- Lo de ir mañana a la salida, te invitaré un mensaje con mi respuesta.

- Está bien, como quieras. Adiós... -murmuré mientras desaparecía de mi alcance de visión.

L...

~Fin del capítulo: 6 - VIERNES~

* * *

¡Hey, hey, hey! ;)

¡Espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capi, como siempre! :D Sí, lo sé, me he retrase muchoooo-demasiado, y pido mil y una disculpas (casi un mes sin actualizar). Aunque prometo que el siguiente lo pondré antes y que ésta historia no la abandonaré ;D

Bueno, he querido hacer que entre los protas naciera un poco de "amistad" por lo que he querido que hiciesen una salida y me gustaría vuestra participación para el siguiente cap. (es voluntario nadie está obligado). Aquí vienen mis preguntas: ¿Queréis que vaya L? ¿Y donde queréis que vayan? Personalmente, tengo unas ideas:

a) Parque de atracciones.

b) Bolera.

c) Piscina.

d) Playa.

Principalmente me gustaría que votaseis por alguna de las anteriores aunque acepto sugerencias. Y para acabar, me gustaría me digáis como os gustaría que fuera, por ejemplo algún comentario o lo que sea. Intentaré que TODAS las ideas que me digáis aparezcan ya que de ésta forma la prota se podrá acercar un poco más a los lectores/lectoras.

Finalmente decir que muchas gracias las personitas que habéis escrito un review (me ilumináis la vida, enserio, cada comentario que me dejais es una alegría ;D). Un besazo enorme a **Tiare98 **(Bueno a ti ya te lo dije todo en su día, solo espero que te haya gustado este capi y que Light te siga gustando. Un beso!**)**, **CatLionwitch **(Gracias por la aclaración de Light, y espero que este también te gustase. Un besazo!), **ChocolateNeko3 **(Me gusta que leas esta historia, espero que te haya gustado éste capi. Un beso!), **Nekita **(Por supuesto que pondré a BB, es uno de mis personajes favoritos y tengo unas cuantas cosas preparadas para él, aunque eso si, de aquí un poco. Un abrazo!), **T.G **(Me alegra que te guste, pues respecto a tu pregunta estamos un poco lejos, yo soy de Cataluña, España jejeje xD Un beso), **sera-san **(Me alegró mucho leer tu comentario y bueno... aquí otro cap. Espero que te gustase tanto como los anteriores y un beso :D). Y los follows y favs son una delicia, jejeje XD

¡Sin más, un beso y cuantos más reviews reciba ésta vez antes actualizaré! XD

* * *

Ahora voy a hacer un poco de publicidad, hace algunos días publiqué un one-short humorístico sobre Light y L. Si no lo habéis leído os invito abiertamente a leerlo, pienso que salió bastante bien. Deja tu comentario y me verás muy happy ;) que los reviews me animan un montón a seguir escribiendo XD Se titula: One-Short: Una noche muy larga.


	8. 7 - Salida

¡Holaaaaa!

Septimo capi! Sí! Bueno, como ya he subido éste capítulo doy como finalizado el plazo para poder votar la alternativa del lugar a donde irían los protas. ¡Gracias a todas las que participasteis!

- Aparición de L en el capitulo "7 - Salida":

No = 1 voto.

Sí = 6 votos.

Con ese resultado, doy por respuesta que queréis que mi querido L vaya y nos ofrezca su presencia jejeje XD

- Lugar de la salida:

a) Parque de atracciones. = 2 votos.

b) Bolera. = O votos, queda descalificado jiji XD

c) Piscina. = 6 votos, ¡GANADOR!

d) Playa. = 4 votos.

Nota: Hay algunas personitas que me dieron dos lugares, y entonces como no sabía por cual dar el voto y el lugar iba a ser el más votado por los lectores decidí dar los dos puntos a cada cosa.

Sin más, me dejo de tanta palabreria para que podais disfrutar del fic :D

Un saludito y nos vemos al finalizar el capítulo.

* * *

*Mi aventura en Japón*

.

.

.

7 - SALIDA

Me encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, al estilo indio, en una cama desconocida. Llevaba un camisón por pijama. Tenía las piernas desnudas ya que la roba me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y por ello percibí que el tacto de la cama era suave y tenía un color blanquecino.

Todo estaba cubierto por un manto de oscuridad. En el lugar no se filtraba ni un tenue rayo de luz, por lo que no podía visualizar nada y al parecer tampoco nadie me veía a mí. De pronto, sentí un escalofrío -que poco después comprendí que éste era causado por el miedo- me hizo estremecer de tal forma que se me congelaron mis cinco sentidos por unos instantes.

No tenía idea de qué hacia ahí, me sentía fuera de lugar. No entendía nada.

El sonido de unos cuervos volando y graznando me sacaron de mis cabales y me hicieron volver en sí, aunque al interrumpirme me asustaron. Los cuervos... los mensajeros de la muerte, habló irónica mi subconsciencia.

- ¿Te encuentras perdida, pequeña?

¿'Pequeña'?

La voz sonó firme y varonil entre aquella oscuridad que para mis ojos era infinita. Otro escalofrío pasó por mi columna vertebral, impidiendo mi movilidad. No articulé palabra, no porque me resignaba a dársela; más bien porque se me hacía imposible ante mi estado. Notaba como el miedo crecía en mi estómago y poco a poco se iba esparciendo a cada parte de mi cuerpo; intentaba pensar que eso acabaría, que saldría del lugar, intentaba…

- No le des tantas vueltas, no puedes escapar de mí. Aunque quisieras desaparecer de mi vista no podrías, no puedes levantarte y huir.

Su voz seguía hablando con total tranquilidad y yo ya empezaba a impacientarme, me estaba empezando a dolor la cabeza, sentía como mi cabello se iba mojando por el sudor y la ropa se iba encogiendo… Seguía desconcentrada, tenía miedo, mucho y no entendía el por qué.

- Bien. ¿Quieres salir de ésta pesadilla? –preguntó.

No tenía ni idea de quién era, aunque cualquier lugar sería mejor que estar en total soledad, me estaba poniendo de los nervios, si seguía mucho rato más allí acabaría loca. Asentí débil y dubitativamente a su pregunta, mientras empezaba a frotar mis manos sudorosas que mantenía en mis mulos de las piernas.

- Ahora te sacaré de aquí, hoy será el día en que terminarás de estar perdida, es más nunca más te sentirás perdida... –hizo una pausa y la soledad volvió a mí como un búmeran- Yo acabaré con ese sufrimiento, haré que no sufras más.

Verdaderamente esa voz daba completo terror. En aquellos momentos estaba sintiendo sensaciones que nunca hubiera imaginado que tendría y muy en el fondo de mi corazón una vocecilla murmuraba "él tiene razón, ¿no quieres dejar de sufrir?", en ese instante me di cuenta que sus palabras habían dado mella en mi corazón, me maldije mentalmente por tenerlo tan débil.

- ¿Quién eres? -mi voz sonó entrecortada, como si la respuesta la estuviera rogando-. ¿Qué quieres? -jadeé, demostrando el mal estado en el cual me encontraba.

Poco después, hubo silencio, ni mi respiración por miedo osó interrumpirla. Me sentía sola, por primera vez en mi vida noté que no tenía un plan y eso me hizo derrumbarme emocionalmente.

De pronto, empezó a aparecer una mancha que poco a poco dejó ver una figura más nítida. Visualicé a un rostro masculino, y me di cuenta que tenía los ojos vidriosos aunque a pesar de ello supe quien tenía delante e inconscientemente parpadeé dos veces. ¿Había estado llorando? Burra, más que burra.

- ¿Qué quién soy? Vaya preguntas de hacer -sus ojos reflejaban satisfacción por ver mi rostro seguramente descompuesto por la inseguridad y el propio terror de aquellos instantes. Sin duda, estaba disfrutando de la escena-. Soy Kira y... voy a llevarte a un lugar al cual ya no volverás sentir nada... -sacó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que me revolvió el estomago y si no hubiera sido por tener los músculos inmovilizados habría vomitado allí mismo-. Despídete de todo lo que alguna vez conociste.

En ese momento me sentí aún con menos fuerzas de las que había retenido anteriormente, aunque sobretodo, imponente contra él. Mi corazón había parado de latir; me faltaba aire, necesitaba oxigeno. Por mi mente pasaron un montón de imágenes de mis amistades, de mi familia, de... Me di cuenta que era como había dicho él, mi sufrimiento desaparecía... Lo extraño era que no sentía nada, ni dolor ni placer hacia los que estaba abandonando...

En milésimas de segundo dejaría el mundo al cual había pertenecido, al cual a la vez odiaba y amaba.

El dichoso móvil me despertó con su ya conocida canción de Turn Me On, de David Guetta. Jadeé, sobresaltada y me agarré con fuerza el corazón, mientras mi respiración dejaba de acelerar. Estaba sudorosa y la cama se encontraba toda deshecha, al parecer me había estado moviendo sin descanso.

- Mierda... Ha sido una pesadilla. -murmuré mientras iba volviendo a la normalidad y comprobaba que todo se encontraba en su lugar.

Me levanté de la cama con pesadez, mis piernas flaqueaban y la melodía no cesaba. La cabeza me dolía y llevé mi mano a ella, intentado calmar el suplicio. Poco después removí cansada el bolso. Cuando tuve el aparato en mi mano parpadeé un par de veces para poder leer la pantallita. Mamá.

- ¿Estás bien, _(tu nombre)_? ¿Todo va bien? –preguntó la mujer adulta nada más hube cogido la llamada.

Mi madre y sus preguntas sobre mi estado. Siempre igual, por mucho que le diga que todo va bien y que no se preocupe, más quiere entrometerse en todos mis asuntos. Aunque sabía sus sentimientos hacía mi -un amor infinito, y por ello quería mi bien estar- debía comprender que podía cuidarme sola y que no necesitaba que estuviera diariamente detrás de mi.

Suspiré.

- Sí, mamá, estoy perfectamente, igual que siempre -mi voz sonó monótona y bastante cansada, sin fuerzas.

- ¿Estás segura? Te noto un poco apagada. ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?

Me quedé en blanco, no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones. Mientras, escuché a mi padre como pedía el teléfono a mi madre. Aún me costaba respirar, sentía como mis pulmones cogían aire y lo soltaban, eso en cierta forma me relajaba. Cerré los parpados, sentándome en el borde de la cama.

- ¿Cómo va, hija?

Papá... El tono era serio y grave, su voz tenía mucha consistencia, solo con ella ya se podía suponer que mi padre era un hombre perspicaz y con mucha experiencia en la vida.

- Pues bien, ya sabes, estoy aquí en Japón -dije, poco a poco haciendo la respiración adecuadamente.

- ¿Es por alguna misión de la CIA, verdad?

- ¿Eh? -pregunté confusa, no sabía de que me hablaba. ¿Me habría perdido de algo?

- Sé de sobras que no te irías a Japón por tu cuenta y más sin hablar con nosotros como es debido, por ello aseguro que tienes una misión.

- De acuerdo, pero... ¿Mamá no te estará escuchando? -pregunté, ese tema era muy importante. Percaté que con la conversación que mantenía mi estado anímico iba mejorando notablemente-. Sabes que ella no debe saber nada de la CIA, todo debe quedar en secreto.

- No te preocupes, ella se ha ido a la cocina y yo me encuentro en el comedor, no creo que nos oiga. ¿Ahora dime, estoy en lo cierto?

- ¡Sep! -dije eufórica, me encantaba cuando mi padre hablaba de alguna de mis misiones-. Estoy aquí para llevar a cabo una misión, aunque... exactamente no es una petición de la compañía.

- ¿Y entonces de quién? -preguntó y noté cierta intriga.

Pensé durante unos minutos, ¿estaría bien decirle para quién trabajo? Supuse que no pasaría nada si se lo contaba, hasta de cierta forma me iría bien que lo supiera. Más vale prevenir que curar.

- L, el detective L.

- ¡Wow! -por su tono de voz percaté que se encontraba orgulloso, y eso me dio alegría-. ¡Así que mi hija está trabajando con ese grandioso detective! ¡No me esperaba menos de ella! ¿Y qué caso estáis investigando?

- Pues el caso Kira. Tenemos un plan preparado para arrestarlo. Si todo va bien, lo atraparemos.

- Hija, supongo que ya lo debes sabes aunque te lo volveré a decir; eres estupenda, hermosa y tienes una mente que te proporcionó entrar en la CIA a temprana edad; por ello, te digo que como agente de la CIA me siento muy orgulloso de ti, aunque como padre... me niego rotundamente a que pongas en riesgo tu vida.

- ¡PAPÁ, POR FAVOR! -me había dejado caer encima de la cama deshecha y mal organizada-. No empieces como mamá, sabes que lo odio. Además, L necesita mi ayuda y ahora no voy a dejarle -le aclaré convencida.

- Lo que te quiero decir, es que cualquier problema o si necesitas mi ayuda para algún plan, o se complican las cosas: pídeme ayuda, siempre podré reunir un equipo de la CIA para que vaya a Japón, y colabore con lo que sea. Piensa que eres un miembro importante y de alto cargo.

- Gracias papá, aunque como ex-jefe y viendo lo que te ocurrió después de aquella misión que te dejó inválido, te pido que no te preocupes, te juro que volveré a Inglaterra sana y salva -mi voz ya había vuelto a mi, ahora hablaba con seguridad y con mucha facilidad- Confía en mí.

- Esas palabras son muy fuertes _(tu nombre)_ para ir diciéndolas a la ligera, a pesar que hayan sido dichas por ti, una de las mejores agentes que ha habido -descansó, como si estuviera pensando como medir sus palabras-. Pero no tengo ninguna duda que puedes hacerlo, todo lo que te has propuesto en tu vida lo has conseguido. Bueno, aunque yo no subestimaría la ayuda... a pesar que venga del carcamal de un viejo, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí mentalmente, mi padre era un gran consuelo, culto aunque a la vez bastante sarcástico. Sonreí, agradecida.

- _(Tu nombre)_, me parece que te voy a ir dejando, voy a desayunar. Cuídate.

Me despedí y poco después colgué. Me levanté de la cama con un humor inmejorable, era extraño como mi estado anímico había mejorado en tan poco tiempo. Soy única, esa es la respuesta.

Me vestí y me preparé, hoy era el día de la salida, donde tendría que examinar bien a Misa Amane para observar cómo se desarrolla con Light Yagami, hoy no sería específicamente un día de ocio, sino uno de trabajo.

Salí de la limusina junto con L ya que había pasado por el hotel a buscarme. Seguidamente el automóvil se fue y nos quedamos los dos en la puerta del lugar donde habíamos quedado.

- Me gustaría que ahora en adelante me nombraras Ryuuzaki -parpadeé, no entendía el por qué-. Light ya lo hace, aunque como ya sabes no es mi auténtico nombre.

- Está bien, no tengo ningún inconveniente.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, yo pensaba en como iría el día y como me las arreglaría al día siguiente... Si la primera parte de la operación que habíamos planeado se torcía, yo... Moví mi cabeza, no tenía que pensar en eso, tenía que estar convencida que saldría bien. Saldrá con éxito, ya verás, habló segura de si misma mi subconsciencia.

- Odio esperar -murmuró el detective, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Venga no te pongas así.

- Por Dios quedamos a las 10:00h en punto, y ya son y cinco, y aún no aparecen. Me parece que a sido una pérdida de tiempo.

- Seguramente estén ya de camino y no te quejes tanto, pareces un niño mimado.

- ¿Así que piensas que soy un mimado?

- No, yo no he dicho que seas un mimado, sino que te pareces a uno.

- ¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa? -preguntó señalando el paquete azul oscuro que sujetaba en mis manos. Parecía que quería dejar atrás la anterior conversación-. En la espalda ya llevas tu mochila con la toalla, no entiendo por qué la necesitas.

- Con Misa acordé que cada una traería algo de comer para los cuatro ya que haremos pic-nic y nos lo comeremos en el césped de la piscina. Ella se encargaba del aperitivo; mientras que yo de las bebidas y postre.

- ¿Y qué postre has traído? ¿Pastel, helado, rosquillas o...? -empezó a decir y noté un leve brillo en sus ojos. Observé que se acercaba a la bolsa para intentar abrirla y ver su contenido.

- Ya lo verás -le dije mientras movía la bolsa para que no la pudiera coger-. ¿Por cierto, cuando estemos todos...?

Él se mantuvo en silencio y se colocó de nuevo a mi lado, no sabía como decir lo que estaba pensando.

- ¿...Podrías comportarte como un adolescente común? -murmuré con un hilo de voz que dudo que escuchara. Me daba mucho corte decírselo, no quería ofenderle ni mucho menos... pero si quería que la salida fuera bien, tenía que comentárselo.

Al instante de hablar, por la esquina aparecieron Misa Amane y Light Yagami. ¡Habían venido! La rubia al vernos nos saludó alegremente mientras levantaba la mano derecha y gritaba enérgica y eufórica mi nombre para captar mi atención. El castaño caminaba a su lado, a paso tranquilo mientras observaba el bonito día que hacía.

Verdaderamente que era un día ideal para ir a la piscina ya que el sol brillaba con fuerza aunque no lo suficiente para quemarte y la piel se te estropease, aunque eso sí, era necesario ponerse crema solar.

Por fin llegaron.

El castaño y yo presentamos a nuestras respectivas 'parejas'. Poco después de hablar, los dos chicos pasaron delante y Misa y yo nos quedamos un poco más atrás hablando de lo contentas que estábamos de vernos.

Cuando entramos y cada uno pagó su correspondiente entrada a la piscina pública de la ciudad, solo nos quedaba encontrar un buen lugar en el cual ponernos. Por lo que vi en el área había una zona de sombra, ésta estaba compuesta por unos cuantos árboles, específicamente observé que se trataban de pinos gruesos y de altura considerable que tapaban casi todo el sol de la parte inferior; y la zona de sol, era donde te llegaban los rayos de la gran estrella.

- Yo quiero sombra –dijo el pelinegro.

- Pues yo quiero sol –pidió el castaño.

- ¿Y eso que más da? Es mejor la sombra.

Cuando Misa y yo nos volvimos a reunir con ellos, vimos que estaban empezando a... ¿discutir? Ellos se habían puesto a hablar con un tono bastante subido en mitad de la entrada. Mira que pueden llegar a ser infantiles... tanto uno como la otro. En aquellos momentos no me podía creer que uno se tratase del asesino Kira, temido por su perspicacia; y el otro, L, el mejor detective del mundo. ¿Irónico que mantuvieran ese comportamiento, no?

- ¿Podéis poneros de acuerdo? -parecía que en cualquier momento empezaran una auténtica pelea, de esas que se iniciaban con puñetazos y terminaban con algún que otro hueso roto o sangre manchando el rostro y lugar. Lo odiaba, aborrecía las peleas, eso era típico de los neandertales, nosotros habíamos evolucionado desde entonces. Suspiré-. No me gustan las peleas, así que por favor, ¿qué os parece si nos colocamos en aquel lugar de allí? -señalé- Hay un poco de sombra y un poco de sol.

Finalmente, los dos jóvenes aceptaron mi sugerencia. Por otro lado, todo el mundo nos dejó de mirar ya que un grupo de curiosos se había acercado; y la rubia me había estado mirando como si mi actuación hubiera sido impresionante. Ya habiendo sacado y colocado las toallas en el suelo, y dejado las bolsas, me fui quitando el vestido de flores que llevaba para quedarme solo con el bikini. Mientras me lo sacaba tuve la amarga sensación que algunos hombres me prestaron atención y cuando ya estuve solo con el bikini observé que Light y L tenían su atención en mi.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunté y fruncí ligeramente el ceño, no me hacía ninguna gracia lo que pudiera pasar por sus mentes. Hombres, siempre con lo mismo...

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio, solo puso el dedo en la comisura de sus labios, como tantas veces hacía y mantenía una mirada fija y a la vez indiferente.

- Estás muy bonita. El bikini te queda muy bien -aclaró el castaño, viéndose en un apuro igual que el detective aunque el otro no lo demostraba.

- ¡Oye Light! ¿Y a tu novia no le dices nada? ¿Te gusta mi traje de baño? ¡Es nuevo! ¡Me lo he comprado exclusivamente para la ocasión!

Entonces observé a la muchacha, llevaba un bikini rojo pasión que dejaba ver claramente su delicado cuerpo y marcaba sus pechos y su cadera, dándole una figura envidiable por cualquiera.

Misa hizo un leve gesto mientras Light le decía algún que otro piropo y luego gritó nuestros nombres, en señal que nos fuésemos ya a la piscina. De éstas vi dos, una de pequeña para los infantes -quizá la profundidad sería de un metro escaso- y otra para los adultos -seguramente como de dos metros-; decidimos ir a por la segunda, claro.

Cuando estuve en el filo de la piscina observé que en ella había bastante gente aunque no era agobiante, era más, el ambiente era acogedor; en toda el área se respiraba un dulce aroma a césped y una suave brisa erizaba completamente mi vello. Mis pies desnudos tocaron el agua y comprobé que ésta estaba tremendamente fría, congelada. Un escalofrío recorrió por todo mi cuerpo aunque fue una sensación gratificante.

- ¡Venga a ver quien tiene agallas para tirarse primero! -oí gritar a alguien.

En ese instante, como un rayo, vi a alguien que se encontraba más atrás de mi, el individuo se dirigía veloz y se tiró al agua, al estilo bomba -llevando las piernas piernas al pecho y cogiéndolas con los brazos- bastante cerca y me mojó por completo. Cuando toda la espuma desapareció, vi el muchacho que me había empapado con el agua congelada.

- ¡Ryuuzaki! ¡Como te atreves! -grité.

- ¡WOW! -mientras, movió su cabello oscuro a modo rebelde. Los rayos del sol lo iluminaban fabulosamente y a más a más, tenía su rostro completamente mojado y mantenía una bonita sonrisa enseñando parte de su dentadura perfecta, a pesar de ingerir grandes cantidades industriales de dulces. ¿A qué dentista iría? Porque seguro que estaba forrado. Por esos momentos me quedé paralizada viéndolo, inconscientemente saqué una sonrisa-. ¡El agua está deliciosa!

En ese instante comprendí que quien había hablado antes era él y se lo estaba diciendo al castaño porque poco después él también se tiró y me volví a mojar. Parece que me he colocado en mal lugar...

- ¡Chicas venid, el agua se encuentra en su punto! -habló Light-. Si no venís, os tiraré al agua.

Sonreí, ya empezaba a tener calor. Por la espalda percibí una gota que bajaba con velocidad, me di cuenta que sudaba. Me tiré de un salto, mientras cerraba los ojos. ¡Me encantaba el agua y más tirarme a ésta! Noté que el fluido estaba frío aunque poco a poco mi cuerpo se acostumbraba.

Empecé a nadar un poco, me encantaba hacerlo. Hice un poco de crol, espalda o dorso, braza, mariposa... Ellos me observaban y les demostré lo que sabía hacer. Cuando ya estuve cansada, lo dejé. Vi que Misa se había sentado al borde de la piscina, solo sumergiendo de rodilla para abajo.

- ¿Qué tal lo hago? -pregunté para empezar una conversación trivial.

- Te ves como un pezecillo -dijo irónico L, y después que yo le mirara arqueando el ceño, esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿A si? Pues al menos nado mejor que otros -aclaré, entretanto me sujeté con las manos en el borde de la piscina para tener un punto de apoyo.

- Cuando quieras te hago una carrerita y lo comprobamos.

- Aquí hay demasiada gente así que de carreras nada -habló Light y después miró al pelinegro-. Además, Ryuuzaki, no quiero que después de hacerla empieces a llorar la gota gorda porque _(tu nombre)_ te haya ganado.

- Muy gracioso, quizá eres tu el que quiere hacer una carrerita contra mi aunque yo ya sé el resultado.

Entonces les empecé a mojar, tirándolos agua; quería divertirme un rato y... ¿qué mejor que irritarles un poco? Empezaba a divertirme.

- ¡_(Tu nombre)!_

- ¡A por ella!

Seguidamente se acercaron, persiguiéndome para tirarme más agua. Yo, juguetona, empecé a nadar mientras intentaba esquivarlos aunque eran rápidos -y para contratiempo debía esquivar al resto de gente del lugar- y eso me era casi imposible por lo que más de una vez tragué agua. Cansada, decidí salir de la piscina por las escales.

Una vez fuera, fui al lado de Misa que se encontraba todavía sentada al borde tomando el sol. Cuando estuve a su lado, percibí que aquellos chicos no se encontraban en el lugar, no los veía y eso me dio mala espina. ¿Qué tendrán planeado...?

- Hola Misa...

- ¡_(Tu nombre)_! ¡Están detrás! -oí bajamente a la rubia ya que alguien me empujó desde el borde hasta la piscina.

Cuando saqué mi cabeza del agua y me llevé mis manos a los ojos para quitarme el poco agua que tenía en ellos, observé que quienes me habían tirado se trataban del castaño y el pelinegro que reían a carcajadas como niños de cinco años, poco después, Misa también. Seguidamente me contagiaron las risas.

Se veían hermosos. Light llevaba unas bermudas con rayas verticales de colores verdes y blancas; y su cuerpo bien musculado aunque no en exceso le daba una compostura fantástica, ¡daba envidia ese cuerpo! Por otra parte L, su tez blanquecina era lo que más destacaba en él, aunque las bermudas que llevaba completamente azul fuerte contrastaban deliberadamente con su piel y a pesar de su delgadez, se veía que tenía bien los músculos. Aquellos dos se les veía inmejorables ante mis ojos, podríamos decir que aquellas gotas cayéndoles por todo su cuerpo solo hacía que su rostro se viera angelical y para que mentir, jodidamente atractivos.

Moví tremendamente mi cabeza, ¿qué cosas eran esas? Yo por lo que había venido era para investigar aunque a pesar de ello también me lo podía pasar bien ¿no? ¿Al fin y al cabo soy una adolescente, verdad? Me rebatí mentalmente mientras salía del agua, ya era la hora de comer.

Pusimos las toalla de tal forma que quedé al lado del pelinegro, delante al castaño y verticalmente tenía a la rubia. Para comer Misa había preparado unos bocadillos de pan de molde, algunos de ensalada y otros de atún. Verdaderamente que estaban deliciosos y desprendían una exquisita olor. También la joven había preparado oniguiri, una bola de arroz rellena. Al instante de verlo, me acordé rápidamente de cuando L me trago al hospital y me dio esa comida de cena.

- Está delicioso, Misa -dijo el pelinegro, masticando y tragando eufórico-. Cocinas de miedo, me das mucha envidio Light al tener una novia que cocina así de bien.

Ella ante el piropo empezó a reír y cogió fuertemente a Light del brazo. Para el postre saqué la tarta de chocolate y nata que había comprado en una pastelería, ya que no había tenido tiempo de cocinar nada y me daba mucha pereza hacerlo.

- ¿Os gusta la tarta? Aunque lo mío es de compra, para la próxima quizá haga algo más casero.

- No pasa nada, está también muy buena -me dijo Light, entretanto mordió la tarta.

- A mi mientras sea tarta me da igual como esté hecha -aclaró convencido el detective sin quitar ojo del postre.

- ¿Y una pregunta... desde cuando sois novios? -preguntó Misa, parecía que tenía curiosidad y había iniciado una conversación que al parecer era trivial para los jóvenes . Uff... ¿Qué le digo? Habrá que decir una mentirigilla.

- Hace poco -dije normal, pausada, sin prisa ya que L estaba ocupado comiendo y no parecía tener intención de intervenir-. ¿Y vosotros? -pregunté para quitarme la miradas de encima.

- Pues ya llevamos unos cuantos meses.

- ¿Y cómo os conocisteis? -pregunté, tenía intriga.

- Pues vi a Light y me enamoré rápidamente, es que es tan guapo e inteligente -soltó una pequeña sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Cualquiera se resiste.

- Entonces fue amor a primera vista, que bonito. ¿Y tu Light también te enamoraste igual?

- Bueno, digamos que sí.

La rubia le miró y después completó:

- Es que mi Light es un poco vergonzoso para este tipo de cosas, aunque es muy cariñoso cuando quiere. ¿Y vosotros como os conocisteis?

Em, em...

- Un día mientras caminábamos bajo la lluvia, ésta no era muy fuerte, más bien cuatro gotas aunque lo suficiente para calar en el cuerpo -empezó a relatar el detective, contento-. Era casi de noche y yo estaba completamente mojado por el agua ya que no llevaba paraguas. Ella me vio y tuvo la idea que fuésemos los dos juntos en su paraguas.

- ¡Que romántico! ¡Compartisteis paraguas como dos lindos enamorados!

Me sonrojé, mucho. Había explicado la verdadera vez de como nos conocimos y hasta yo ese día había tenido los mismos pensamientos que la rubia y el pelinegro lo había explicado... Me ruborizaba solo de pensarlo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre _(tu nombre)_ ? -preguntó el castaño.

- Nada, nada -murmuré con un leve hilito de voz.

- ¿Pero si te has ruborizado?

- Es que pensar en temas románticos le hace poner roja, -dijo Misa como si nada- ¡que dulce eres!

- ¿¡Pero de que habláis!? -exclamé, totalmente llena de nervios-. No me pasa nada, enserio -dije intentando calmarme, mi respiración se había acelerado de repente. ¿Qué ocurría?

Cuando acabamos, recogimos y para esperar a que hiciéramos la digestión jugamos a un juego llamar "uno". Éste consistía en que el repartidor da 7 cartas a cada jugador y luego pone el mazo al centro, volteando la carta que esté más arriba, la que dará la pauta del color que se jugará. El primero en jugar será quien esté a la derecha del repartidor. En caso de que salga alguna carta especial, este jugador sufrirá los efectos, excepto si es un cambio de sentido, con lo cual el mismo repartidor comenzará jugando. Se irán dando vueltas y cada jugador se irá deshaciendo de las cartas que tenga en la mano, en el orden que prefiera, respetando las reglas. Y cuando un jugador tenga una única carta en la mano deberá decir...

- ¡UNO! -gritó entusiasmado el castaño, advirtiéndonos que solo le quedaba una carta al resto de jugadores.

Me rasqué la cabeza, verdaderamente ésta partida lo tenía bien crudo para ganar porque tenía un 2, 5, 7, 8 y todos ellos de diferentes colores. Me era imposible ganar, por lo que suspiré.

A los minutos, como era de esperarse en esa partida, el ganador fue Light, sinceramente se le daban muy bien los juegos de cartas.

- ¡Buah! -habló indiferente L- ¡No me extraña que pierda! Nunca me gustaron los juegos que inventaron los estadounidenses.

Pronto llegaron las ocho, y ya se estaba haciendo de noche y el sol había desaparecido casi por completo. Recogimos todas nuestras pertenecías para después salir del área. La salida se encontraba un poco llena ya que todo el mundo había visto -al parecer- esa hora como momento de irse.

Cuando nos encontramos fuera, nos despedimos, todos muy contentos de vernos el próximos lunes exceptuando a la rubia.

- ¿Podríamos quedar más a menudo, verdad? -preguntó Misa Amane sonriente.

- Por supuesto, ¡ha estado genial!

Visualicé que Light y L se miraron por unos instantes con una mirada que reflejaba... ¿confusión, derrota? No los entendí.

- A salido bien, al fin y al cabo -habló el detective una vez se hubieron ido y emprendíamos la marcha.

- Sí, parece que he recolectado bastante información... Además, te he visto bastante animado, eso me ha gustado -le sonreí.

- Me dijiste que estaría bien que me comportara como un adolescente y así lo he hecho, me lo he pasado bastante bien, quizá hasta tendría que ir de vez en cuando a la piscina.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? -pregunté y mi cara marcaba claramente un interrogante.

- ¿Piensas que lo diría en broma?

- Por supuesto, a ti no te pega eso demasiado, aunque... -en ese momento me vino a la mente la imagen de él en bañador y mojado.

Lo he visto fabuloso... Esbozó una media sonrisa y eso me encantó, eran pocos los momentos en los cuales podía mantener una conversación medianamente normal con él.

- Tienes razón. Yo soy una persona reservada, ese yo de ésta tarde es más cansado de sobrellevar.

- Te he visto llevarte bien con Light, eso me ha impresionado, sabiendo que tu sabes que él es Kira.

- Eso ha sido fingido, nosotros no estamos destinados para ser amigos, -empezó a hablar y por mucho que había vuelto a su estilo de siempre dejando de lado el divertido Ryuuzaki que había estado en la piscina, por el tono de voz percibí que lo había dicho con desilusión- sino enemigos.

Después de eso nos mantuvimos un rato en silencio, sumergidos cada uno en sus cosas, hasta que por fin él rompió el silencio, para mi sorpresa:

- Ahora cuando Light y Misa se separen para ir cada uno a su hogar; Misa se encontrara el vehículo conducido por Watari y la recogerá para llevarla a ese lugar que tenemos pensado.

- Y eso significa que mañana empezará mi operación... ¿aunque es buena idea que lo preparemos todo tan seguido?

- Por supuesto, de eso ya hemos hablado. Sabes que no te obligo a nada, si quieres puedes retirarte y no llevarlo a cabo, no te reprocharé nada, lo entenderé -me volvió a sorprender su forma de hablar, se veía preocupado-. Aunque de ésta forma ellos se les hará imposible trazar un plan medianamente bueno, así que no hay otra alternativa, mañana es el día elegido -me miró serio, su sonrisa de antes se había esfumado por completo, tenía un rostro de preocupación y la mirada fija aunque a la vez perdida. Observé que las ojeras le habían vuelto a salir después del baño, iba a sonreír ante eso, aunque el estado que tenia él me hizo ver que no era el momento oportuno-. Ya hemos llegado.

Nos encontrábamos delante del hotel donde me hospedaba, ni me había dado cuenta que esta allí, había estado hipnotizada mirando a ese pelinegro.

- ¿Has estado bastante hablador, a que se debe la causa?

- Por nada, tranquila -contestó.

- Está bien. En tal caso te comento que tengo ya las herramientas para disfrazarme, listas para ser usadas mañana -observé el alrededor, todo ya empezaba a iluminarse, dando un toque mágico-. Ya verás, será todo un éxito.

- No estés tan segura de ello, -le miré confusa, frunciendo el ceño- a pesar que hayamos hecho el plan entre los dos, dos mentes medianamente fuera de lo común, te digo que Kira tampoco es normal por lo que él puede planear algo en aquel mismo momento en que te vea. Debes cuidar cada detalle.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme? -pregunté con sensatez.

- Que pase lo que pase, no te mueras. Odiaría perderte...

- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un sol? -me miró confuso, abriendo sus grandes ojos; diciéndome con la mirada que lo había interrumpido y que mi pregunta estaba fuera de lugar. Y tenía razón, pero no quería oírle hablar de aquella forma tan melancólica, no, yo ya había tenido suficiente con el sueño-. Eres muy tierno. Por favor, alegra esa cara, recuerda que seguiré ese plan y no puede fallar. Lo que hemos preparado ni se lo debe esperar Kira.

- _(Tu nombre)_, suerte, a pesar de todo la necesitarás -habló el pelinegro mientras nos despedíamos, no sin antes darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla que me dejó sin palabras.

* * *

Hola de nuevo^^

¡Espero que os gustara!¡Súper capitulazo! xDDD

Bueno, y al siguiente empieza el plan, a ver que sucede XD ¿Conseguirá la prota descubrir a Light o será él quien la descubra a ella? Próximamente se sabrá ;)

Hasta entonces un besazo a todos los lectores ;·D


	9. 8 - Kira

Inspiración: "Bad Romance de Lady Gaga", aunque la canción no tiene que ver demasiado con el capítulo.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Sugiero que éste capítulo lo leáis del tirón, sin pausas, porque después quizá os hacéis un completo lío. Gracias y espero que disfrutéis de la lectura ;)

* * *

***Mi aventura en Japón***

.

.

.

8 - KIRA

Piqué dos veces al timbre.

Me encontraba delante del hogar del criminal que asesinaba por parada cardíaca, más conocido mundialmente como Kira. Eran las 18:00h de la tarde y me había pasado casi todo el día perfeccionando el disfraz -maquillaje, modelando el cuerpo, colocando los pequeños detalles- para hacerme pasar durante unas horas de Misa Amane, el segundo Kira.

Suspiré, pasara lo que pasara allí dentro debería mantener la calma. En principio, había hecho un buen trabajo, era imposible ver errores en mi comportamiento -había aprendido su forma de hablar y sabía exactamente reaccionar como ella haría-; no por nada era una experta en el arte del disfraz, aunque, tampoco debía menospreciar a mi rival.

- ¿Quién? -la voz fue gentil y amable, pero percibí que no se trataba de mi objetivo.

Tocaba actuar.

- ¡Hola! ¡Soy Misa-Misa! He pasado por aquí y he decidido venir a ver a Light -exclamé emocionada contestando por el aparato-. ¿Se encuentra en casa? ¿Puedo pasar?

Segundos después, oí que giraba el pomo para abrirme la puerta, sin prisas, mientras que aquella voz que me había recibido gritaba enérgica: "¡Light! Tienes visita, es Misa". Cuando ya la abrió y tuve completamente acceso en el lugar, vi la persona que me había recibido.

- ¡Wow! ¡Bienvenida Misa! -saludó la adolescente menor que yo. Tenía el cabello castaño y llevaba un recogido en forma de coleta, dejando su cara al aire libre y unos ojos ámbar que iluminaban su mirada. Me dedicó una sonrisa jovial, simpática; era hermosa-. ¿Viniste a visitar a Light? ¡Qué afortunado es mi hermano! ¡Light! ¡Venga, te está esperando!

Hermano... Así que ella era su hermana. Bien. Entonces, por los informes que había leído, debía ser Sayu Yagami. Era una buena chica.

- Un momento Sayu -empezó a decir el castaño mientras bajaba por unas escaleras que se encontraban relativamente cerca de la entrada.

En aquel momento, miró hacía nosotras.

Noté la mirada fija e intensa del castaño. Su rostro se veía normal -compostura recta, cabellos castaños, una media sonrisa alegre en sus labios; todo en su lugar, perfecto, impecable- aunque percibí un leve brillo en sus ojos marrones café; mi mente me avisó que algo no iba adecuadamente. Un pequeño error y todo acabará, me comentó mi subconsciencia. Una gota de sudor pasó silenciosa por mi columna vertebral, advirtiéndome de lo que podría suceder a continuación.

- Me alegra verte -dijo éste.

- Lo mismo digo -hablé dedicándole una risita simpática.

- ¿Y qué vais a hacer? -preguntó su hermana emocionada, queriendo averiguar los planes.

Al instante, ya encontrándose a nuestro lado, el castaño mantuvo una mirada rápida entre ambas. En ese momento, la joven quiso volver a hablar, aunque Light, de buenas formas, se le avanzó:

- Por favor, Sayu, ¿nos puedes dejar a solas? -preguntó éste con dulzura y dedicándole un cálida sonrisa.

La joven Yagami asintió, entendiendo que su hermano quería intimidad con su novia. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a otra habitación que reconocí como la cocina, mientras decía entusiasmada: "Mamá, ha venido Misa...".

Segundos después, él, caballerosamente, me hizo un gesto para que entrase; aún estaba en el portal de su casa. Le hice caso con una sonrisa. Cuando me encontré dentro, le di un beso en la mejilla, en forma de recibimiento y él no opuso resistencia. Poco después, el castaño cerró la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vamos? -pregunté quitándome los zapatos, ya que es una costumbre japonesa. Seguidamente, me puse unas zapatillas que me ofreció el castaño, sacadas de alguno de los armarios del recibidor.

Observé que Light Yagami, como siempre, se estaba comportando muy correcto y sofisticado, había percatado que tenía puestos sus cinco sentidos en mí; eso, desde mi punto de vista, lo convertía en un chico ideal. Aunque había algo que no acababa de cuadrar en su sitio... Tenía la impresión que él quería ponerme a prueba... Pero no, lo más probable es que aquellas hipótesis fueran erróneas... Estaba imitando perfectamente la forma de la rubia, si me hubiera descubierto, tendría que ser por algún detalle que desconozco... Algo no conocible para los humanos.

- Podemos ir a mi cuarto.

- ¡Ok! -y me dejó que pasase primero.

Vi las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación -lo sabía al investigar la estructura de la casa junto con L- y seguidamente, las subí. Entretanto mis coletas se iban moviendo animadas por el ritmo alegre que llevaba. Esbocé una media sonrisa inconscientemente ante aquello. Light me siguió a unos pasos por detrás, lo noté seguro.

Subimos todas las escales, hasta llegar a su cuarto. La puerta se encontraba entreabierta, por lo que la empujé suavemente con la mano y pude entrar fácilmente. Cuando ingresé a esta, vi que era como me había dicho el detective; una cama; algunas estanterías llenas de enciclopedias, diccionarios de múltiplos idiomas, libros de texto, y, algunos trofeos de diferentes tipos... ¡Pero qué chico tan trabajador!; las cortinas se encontraban bajadas, ocultando lo que ocurriese dentro de la habitación; y por último, el escritorio. Parecía que antes hubiera estado el joven ahí ya que tenía el ordenador encendido y bastantes papeles y libretas esparcidas por el lugar.

Intenté enfocar mí vista al escritorio para observar que se encontraba haciendo el castaño antes de que llegara aunque eso no lo pude llegar a hacer ya que Light me pidió que me sentase en su cama. Hice caso, sin rechistar; desde allí no pude visualizar. En aquel mismo instante, me vino a la memoria el sueño que había tenido anteriormente, donde Light terminaba con mi vida y yo me encontraba sentada en una cama. Un escalofrío me atravesó el cuerpo como si de daga se tratase, dejándome perpleja durante unos momentos, pero intenté disimular.

- ¿Y cómo estás, Misa? -preguntó, entretanto se puso a ordenar sus papales.

- Muy feliz, gracias por preguntar -sonreí, dulcemente como un ángel caído del cielo después de recomponerme-. ¿Y tu cómo te encuentras?

- Bien, he estado estudiando, debo conservar mi récord del mejor estudiante de Japón -me miró de arriba a abajo-. Ya lo recojo todo, -aseguró y apagó el PC- acabo en un momento.

Perfecto. Como había planeado con el pelinegro seguramente ahora hablaríamos de las muertes. Debía ir con cautela.

En ese momento, abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio, de donde sacó una libreta negra y la dejó encima de su escritorio. Curioso. Me quedé unos segundos observando el objeto. Acababa de decir que quería recogerlo todo, entonces: ¿por qué saca ese cuaderno?

Cuando volví a llevar mi vista al joven, éste se estaba desabrochando la camisa; desde arriba e iba bajando, lentamente. Le miré, sin pestañear siquiera, incrédula. Mi imaginación me decía a murmullos lo que ocurriría a continuación, aunque rápidamente negué la idea, era improbable. Hubo silencio sepulcral mientras le veía, intentando leer su mente.

- ¿Qué ocurre Misa? -preguntó una vez hubo acabo su tarea. Dejó la prenda en el respaldo de la silla, bien colocada, intentando que no se arrugara.

- ¿Eh? Nada, nada. ¿Qué debería pasarme?

- No sé, dímelo tú.

A continuación que hablase, mucho antes de poder reaccionar ante su comportamiento, se acercó al borde de la cama. Cuando ya estuvo en ésta, se fue deslizando poco a poco, hasta el punto de gatear por ella e interrumpir el silencio de la sala.

Él mantenía su cabeza alta o todo lo derecha que podía en aquellos momentos, mirándome fijamente a las pupilas, queriendo no perderse ningún detalle. Sus ojos radiaban de resplandor propio, mientras que sus labios habían empezado a esbozar una bonita y a la vez traviesa sonrisa, que enamoraba a cualquiera. ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer? Nada bueno me venía a la cabeza.

Maldito.

- ¿Tienes dudas? -preguntó acercándose suavemente.

No le contesté, más bien fruncí el ceño, demostrando que no me encontraba cómoda de la escena, aunque eso era justo lo que él intentaba hacer. No podía creerme lo que estaba sucediendo.

Poco a poco, a la vez que él se iba aproximando, empecé a ir hacia atrás, intentando esquivarlo, o quizá ignorarlo… Pero no lo conseguí; mi espalda rápidamente tocó la pared. Estaba fría pero, en esos momentos la temperatura de ésta me era indiferente.

- ¿Qué te quieres ir, Misa? –preguntó, sereno-. Esto solamente acaba de empezar... Y me lo llevas pidiendo desde hace algún tiempo...

Paré de moverme, quedándome petrificando en el lugar en el cual me encontraba puesta. Me irritaba la escena, tenía mi cabeza completamente desorganizada; ya no sabía si ese chico que tenía enfrente se comportaba como si me hubiera descubierto o si no. Daba igual, debía actuar como la rubia, no me iba a rendir, eso nunca, no dejaría que pudiera conmigo.

En ese momento, él llevó sus labios a mi cuello y pasó su lengua, lamiendo con dulzura.

- Li-light...

- Ssssh -murmuró en tono seductor.

Y empezó a besarme con firmeza e ímpetu ese lugar, noté mi cuello un tanto mojado por la saliva y eso provocó que mi vello del cuerpo se erizara estrepitosamente.

¿Pero que hacía ese imbécil? ¿Qué no sabía con quién estaba tratando? No, por supuesto que no. Él piensa que tú eres Misa Amane, su novia, me aclaró mi subconsciencia. Está bien, aunque había algo que no me convencía. Sonreí, ese detalle del cuaderno me había dado para qué pensar.

Light Yagami... No, Kira, si quieres jugar, pues, jugaremos, y al final, el marcador mostrará que solo uno ganará y el resultado yo ya lo sé. Lo miré desafiante. Esto estará bien.

Le toqué el cabello, acariciándolo con cariño aunque a la vez con fuerza y pasión.

Seguidamente, volvimos a tener contacto visual y me miró detenidamente a los ojos, otra vez. Su rostro por un momento tuvo sensatez y sus labios se arquearon. Se fue acercando, y yo, como me encontraba aprisionada entre la pared y su cuerpo, no pude escapar. Poco a poco, puso su frente junto a la mía, con suavidad y bastante tacto.

- ¿Quieres seguir con esto Misa...? O debería decir... _(tu nombre y apellido)._

Me quedé boquiabierta. Había una parte de mi que se negaba a creer que me había descubierto, ya que era la primera vez que lo hacían mientras estaba llevando a cabo una misión; aunque otra mitad de mi cerebro, lo había averiguada nada más verlo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Light? Hoy estás extraño -dije, siguiendo el juego aunque mi rostro seguía el desafío que no pasó desapercibido por él.

- Es verdad, tenerte tan cerca me hace perder los estribos -se acercó más, apoyando su peso en mi, conservando la serenidad-. No tienes escapatoria, _(tu nombre). _Puede que engañes con estos trucos a la gente, aunque conmigo no funciona.

- Eso no lo pudo, es más, lo prefiero -hablé con mi voz, ya no servía para nada seguir actuando delante de él-. Ahora cuéntame, ¿cómo te diste cuenta que no era la auténtica Misa?

- Antes que nada, te felicito por tu interpretación. Nadie se habría dado cuenta de tu disfraz.

- ¿Y entonces...? ¿Ahora me dirás que miro pero no observo, como mencionaste cuando nos conocimos en la universidad? -le pregunté para sacar tensión a la situación y los dos sonreímos levemente.

- En circunstancias normales lo haría, aunque ésta no lo es.

Bien, ya había confirmado gran parte de las sospechas que teníamos. Como nosotros suponíamos, él necesitaba el rostro y el nombre de la persona a quien iba a asesinar, y eso le daba solidez a la teoría de que mataba de alguna forma desconocida para el ser humano.

Y lo debía descubrir.

- Cautivador -murmuré.

En esos momentos, llevé mi vista al cuaderno nuevamente y mientras mantenía una reflexión mental, algo me interrumpió. Percaté que sus labios estaba junto con los míos. Mis manos los cogieron de los hombros, queriéndolo apartar, hasta que lo conseguí, empujándolo hacía atrás. Él sonrió ante aquello. Me apoyé en la pared, respirando hondo.

Sonreí con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes que no hace falta que finjamos más, verdad?

- Sí, lo sé -levanté ligeramente una ceja, sin creer lo que escuchaba-. Aunque percibo que quieres que juguemos, ¿dime que me equivoco, bombón?

- Estás en lo cierto.

Sinceramente, la escena se había escapado bastante de las manos, tanto a uno como al otro, ya que si seguíamos por aquel camino ninguno de los sacaría nada. Debía volver a mí, aunque sinceramente el joven era atractivo y eso me entristecía.

- No deberíamos continuar, y lo sabes. Además, tú tienes novia.

- Mmm... No creo que eso sea de tu interés. Por lo que veo, no has dicho "tengo novio" así que deduzco que la relación entre L y tu era una farsa, tal y como esperaba.

- Suspicacia no te falta, aunque dejemos de juguetear. Es el cuaderno, ¿verdad? -cambié de tema velozmente.

- ¿Eh? -murmuró, dejándome mi espacio personal.

- Piensas que con lo que estabas haciendo podrías conmigo aunque no es así. Te diré algo, he estado en multitud de misiones donde me he enfrentado a millonarios con una seguridad mucho más compleja de lo que tú te podrías imaginar, así que lo que has intentado hacer para distraerme no es nada en especial. Ya me he cansado de divertirme contigo, ahora es mi turno de mover pieza -él me miró, estupefacto, sin palabras aparentes-. Bueno, no es para molestarte aunque te he hecho una pregunta: ¿Es el cuaderno?

- No sé de qué me hablas.

- Venga, a mi no engañas ni por asomo. Sabes exactamente a qué me refiero.

Mientras hablaba el joven Yagami se había levantado, dirigiéndose al escritorio a paso pausado y con el rostro inexpresivo.

- Yo de ti, no lo haría -le dije, manteniendo mi serenidad y aún en la pared.

- ¿El qué, exactamente?

- Lo que quieres hacer es escribir mi nombre en esa libreta -Light se quedó por unos instantes en blanco, y yo degusté de eso-. Y si me permites la opinión, no te conviene matarme por el momento.

- ¿Estás segura? -interrogó, interesado con la contestación.

- Por supuesto. Asesinarme en estos instantes solo te traería problemas a ti, piénsalo detenidamente. Si yo caigo muerta ahora, deberías llevarme a otro lugar para que me encontrasen; y llevar un cadáver, por mucho que tú seas un hombre y puedas conmigo, no te sería fácil. A más, tendrías que distraer tanto a tu madre como a tu hermana, que apuesto que no están al corriente de tus fechorías y ellas, al fin y al cabo, no son tontas.

- Tengo solución ante lo que has dicho -se limitó a decir, rebosando de superioridad.

- Ah... Es verdad, Kira puede controlar la muerte de sus víctimas ¿eh? -hablé sarcástica-. Pues para tu información, como te he dicho antes, sigue sin beneficiarte matarme.

Hubo un leve silencio entretanto, Light se sentó en la silla que había enfrente del escritorio. Estaba tranquila, lo tenía comiendo de mi mano, y sabiendo que aquel joven era calificado como inteligente, no iba a aniquilarme ahora.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme?

- Si quieres matarme, hazlo, no te detendré ni te imploraré por mi vida. Solo te aviso que L sabe que estoy aquí...

- Si es por él no te preocupes. Pronto te seguirá a la tumba, Misa ya sabe su nombre auténtico, puede que ya haya caído al suelo muerto.

Sonreí, aunque por unos segundos imaginarme al pelinegro sin vida me dejó un pálida.

- No creo, Misa en estos momentos se encuentra mucho más ocupada que ocupándose de escribir en una libretita -abrió enormemente sus ojos y sus pupilas se clavaron en mi, sin creer una sola palabra que saliese por mis labios, pero, rápidamente volvió a mostrarse como siempre-. Y no solo él sabe que estoy aquí -hice una pausa para tragar saliva-.

- ¿Ahora me hablarás de CIA, no?

- Sí, efectivamente. La CIA también está al corriente de nuestra investigación y puedo decirte que soy un alto cargo de ésta. Además, lo mejor que aquella compañía es que cuando tiene su objetivo no lo suelta. Aunque ahora dime, ¿como lo sabes que pertenezco a ella?

- Desde que te conocí me llamaste demasiado la atención, básicamente porque conocías de la existencia de L al buscarlo en la universidad; por lo que me informé de tu vida. "Es una experta en el arte del disfraz y su perspicacia le hace destacar", fue lo que se me gravó en la memoria de los datos de la policía.

Me alegré internamente, el chico tenía su potencial que lo hacía único.

- Pues bien, te lo volveré a repetir: te conviene mantenerme viva.

- Interesante, ¿y qué tienes pensado? Porque creo que algo debo ganar a parte de tu bienestar, ya que ahora sabes algunas cosas de mi.

- Tal y como esperaba, has hecho la pregunta que quería. Te propongo un trato.

- ¿Y de qué se trata?

- Ser tu ayudante cuando eres Kira.

Se formó otro silencio sepulcral, terrorífico. Mantuvimos un juego de miradas, intentando mover pieza antes que el otro.

- ¿Y qué ganancia tendría yo de ello? Para mí sería más fácil matarte.

- Pues te iría bien para saber los planes que llevan en la central de la policía, sería una fantástica forma de encontrar información.

- Eso ya lo puedo hacer yo desde mi ordenador, no te necesito.

- Sí, pero tengo algo que tú no tienes.

- Explícate.

- La confianza de L y mientras, podría mover la investigación por el camino que a ti te conviniera.

Sonrió ante pronunciaba aquellas palabras y supe velozmente lo que pasaba por su mente, justo la idea que yo tenía: lo había entendido.

- Bien, entonces acepto, serás mi nueva ayudante aunque te aviso, un error o me fallas, y no tendré miramientos en llevarte al infierno -su tono fue frío, desgarrador.

- ¡Me alegra escuchar esas palabras! -dije sonriente imitando graciosa a la rubia para quitarme tensión a la conversación que se había puesto bastante pesada-.

Seguidamente, miré el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca viendo que ya eran las 10:45h. Cómo había pasado el tiempo... Ya no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar, todo iba bien.

- Pero antes de irte, ¿no deberías darme alguna forma para mantenerme en contacto contigo? -preguntó al ver mis intenciones.

- ¿Quieres mi número?

A continuación, sacó un bloque de notas donde le apunté mi teléfono móvil.

- Me voy a ir, -le miré de reojo mientras me volteaba- como imaginé en un principio, sabes con quien pactar los buenos planes -le espeté misteriosa-. Nos vemos.

Seguidamente, abrí la puerta y fui bajando las escaleras y noté que el joven hacía lo mismo. Una vez abajo, me condujo hasta la puerta de salida, abriéndola.

- Oh, Misa, ¡quédate a cenar! -gritó la joven hermana apareciendo de yo que sé donde.

Se acercó una mujer de unos cuarenta años y observé que llevaba puesto un delantal con estampados de frutas.

- Si quiere puede quedarse, he hecho carne con curry y arroz.

- Muchas gracias, -les agradecí sonriente- aunque voy con prisa. ¿Otro día, de acuerdo?

- Mamá, Sayu, por favor, no la atosiguéis. La pobre a tenido un día duro, necesita descanso.

- Está bien, hijo. La cena ya está lista, entonces.

Seguidamente las dos mujeres se volvieron a meter en la cocina, algo entristecidas ya que no me quedaría en la velada nocturna.

- Bueno, ¡adiós, Light! -empecé a murmurar y le planté otro beso en la mejilla.

- ¿A quien le debes tu lealtad, _(tu nombre)_? -me susurró en el oído, sensualmente aunque con sensatez.

- Creo que eso ya lo sabes... Kira.

- Pues espero que siga así.

Poco después, salí de la casa, caminando. La noche había caído fría y el viento cada vez se hacía más notable. Vi que por la calle ya se podía encontrar poca gente. Me puse a pensar, había una pregunta que no paraba de bagar por mi mente: ¿Por qué me había hecho aquella última pregunta Light? Apostaba que tenía un significado oculto que por el momento no podía descifrar.

El cielo se veía extremadamente azul oscuro y para mi gusto estaba estupendo, me hubiera quedado un rato observándolo -ya que no tenía nada más que hacer por aquel momento-; pero fui interrumpida. La sonora melodía de una cabina telefónica escuché.

Moví mi cabeza de derecha a izquierda varias veces durante unos segundos y no vi nada, por lo que la llamada tenía que ser para mí.

Me acerqué a paso sigilosos aunque con firmeza, modo ejercito. Cogí con seguridad el teléfono y visualicé que el número telefónico estaba en oculto. Sabía con quien hablaría. Cogí la llamada.

- ¿Cómo ha ido? -preguntó una voz distorsionada aunque noté un tono neutro y relajado.

Sonreí para mis adentros, contenta.

- L todo ha salido bien, él no sospecha nada. Puede empezar la segunda parte del plan.

~Fin del capítulo: 8 - KIRA~

* * *

Hola a todooos :D Siento el retraso aunque en este cap me ha costado bastante redactarlo ya que hay muchas cosas puestas, y además, estoy llevando dos fics y tengo que ir repartiéndome y los estudios me tiene muerta :(. Aunque como ya dije, no pienso abandonar éste fic, ni ninguno que alguna vez empiece ya que eso no me gusta hacerlo.

Cuanto me alegra que hayáis llegado a leer hasta aquí, de verdad xD Este capítulo espero que os haya gustado, no sé si este estilo os lo esperabáis aunque yo lo he encontrado bastante enigmático y estimulante jejeje Bueno, por lo que veis el fic se va a ir complicando, eso me encanta y pronto tendremos nuevos protas (Yupiiii :D ¿Sabéis de quién hablo? xD).

Sin mucho más, un besazo enorme a las personitas que el cap anterior dejaron un review: **Zachy-chan**, **Tiare98**, **Nekita**, **XMasterPokemonX**. Sinceramente, me alegráis mogollón, no sé cómo expresarme jajajaja Y también, me alegra los que ponéis la historia en favs y follow! Que cada vez somos más! Eso me tiene super super super entusiasmada para seguir escribiendo!

Bueno, si no es mucho me gustaría que me dijerais si este cap os ha gustado mediante un review, como siempre acepto críticas de todo tipo, correcciones, sugerencias, (felicitaciones xDDD) y todo lo que queráis decirme.

Un abrazo inmenso a todos los lectores ;)


End file.
